Life is Beautiful
by Psalms chapter 34 verse 11
Summary: Just the mortal instuments characters all human living in New York. Rated T for some mild language. I'm pleased to say that this story won second place in the romance catagory for M.I. thanks you guys:
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I figured I'd write a mortal instruments story. So here it is, hope it isn't to disappointing! And I own nothing its all Cassandra Clares:]_

Clary Fray awoke to the god awful sound of some one singing at the top of their lungs in the bathroom across the hall. She sighed and got out of bed reaching for her robe, about to go down the hall and tell Magnus to shut the hell up.

As she went down the hall of the apartment to make coffee she banged on the bathroom door yelling at Magnus to hurry up and to not touch her body wash again.

The water turned off and she heard Magnus humming. He knew how much she hated humming. He (and his furry little cat Chairman Meow) had been living with her and Luke since he was 15 and had come out of the closet to his parents. They had completely flipped and asked him to leave. Clary was suprised they were deluded enough to not notice, what with Magnus' "colorful and elaborate wardrobe". Long story short they had asked him to leave and he had moved in with her and Luke.

Luke was a counsiler and took Magnus in when he had no where else to go. Ever since Clarys mother was in a terrible car accident and had ended up in a coma ,Luke kept trying to save anyone he could. Which is probably why he was currently travelling around New York helping people at various counceling centers.

Not that Clary minded, Magnus had been here for three years and she couldn't imagine them without him. They were good friend's now and he always drove her to school which was a plus. The bus was not an ideal way for an irritable teen to start the day. He was a senior now while Clary was a juinor. With her short height, red hair and freckles, plus the fact that she had skipped a grade made it kind of hard to be a 15 year old junior.

It united her, Magnus, and Simon, her best friend and major D&D nerd, as the pack of school misfits. Unlike the Lightwoods and their adopted brother Jace Wayland. Clary sighed just thinking about him. Jace was literally one of the hottest guys in New York. Every girl was panting after him. Much to his smug satisfaction. He was definately very conceited.

"Did you get my half and half yesterday midget?" Startled Clary was pulled out of her reverie by a glitter covered Magnus. "Yes of course you would never forgive me if I didn't. You're such a drama queen." Clary sighed remembering some of Magnus' more elaborate hissy fits over his beloved half and half. She grabbed her coffee and downed it in three gulps. On her way to get dressed she grabbed a granola bar and scarfed it down.

"Don't take forever we're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Magnus yelled after her. It took Clary 10 minutes to get dressed and brush her teeth. She didn't like make-up that much so she never bothered. She left that to Magnus. Pulling her hair up she grabbed her olive green backpack and marched to the living room. Silently her and Magnus left the apartment and went to his beloved car to get to school.

On the way Clary and Magnus listened to Sick Puppies, singing at the top of their lungs. It was fun despite the fact that Magnus was completely tone deaf. She grabbed her stuff as the parked and told Magnus a hastey good-bye as she headed to her locker.

She hated her locker with a passion. The idiot that assigned it to her thought it was funny to give the short girl a top locker. Making it impossible to get her stuff it fell to the back of her locker. And it always did. Luckly Simon's locker was next to hers. He always helped her with minimal short jokes. She felt him beside her before she saw him. Simon grabbed her books and handed them down to her.

"Hey Fray ready to tackle the new day." He laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing ever. "Thats funny Lewis. Did you think of that all by yourself." Simon nodded sarcasticly "Yep are you jealous of my creativeness." Clary snorted "Not even alittle. But, as fun as this has been we're going to be late to English if we don't hurry up."

Simon threw his arm over Clarys shoulders and together they made their way down the school hall way to class.

_Well its a start right. I hope you guys will give me some feed back. Whether its good or constructive. And I don't have spell check on my laptop and I come from a long line of dyslexics so please forgive me. Also I in know way agree with Magnus' parents just for the record._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like this next chapter. Oh and I own nothing,Cassandra Clare does._

Clary sighed as she left the lunch room. The day was only half way done and she had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better. Lunch had been awful. Jace and his new conquest were sucking face in the middle of the room. And making noises that belong in a porno movie. It was enough to make you want to barf. Plus the quality of the food was far from helpful on that front. But this was pretty standard for the school days. The entire basketball team, that consisted of Jace, his brother Alec, and Raphel who in Clarys opinion wasn't that bad of a guy. He had been her biology partner last semester and she had fallen in love with his accent. Plus a dozen other hormone filled idiot teenage boys.

The whole team was made up of guys that used their free time for disgusting pda. Well,except for Alec. He was quiet and kind of sullen. He never really showed and intrest in partaking in the activites that his team so enthusiastically did. Clary had her suspicions about Alec (as did Magnus, much to his delight. Because Alec appearently has such deep blue eyes you could practically swim in them.) He was a senior like Magnus so she didn't know much about him. Though from Magnus' point of view you would think Alec hung the moon or something. His younger sister Isabelle was in the same grade as Clary though. From what Clary could tell Isabelle wasn't evil like the other skanky cheerleaders. Isabelle seemed to hold her self in a higher catorgory. Leading the skanks, as head cheerleader, yet standing apart from them outside the squad.

Jace on the other hand lived to lead. He loved being on top and always surround himself with people to dote on him. He only seemed to genuinely care about his adopted siblings. They seemed to love him to (Alec more so than his sister.) They were all so different except for one thing. They were all extremely good looking. Alec and Isabelle with their dark hair and tall, thin features. They looked like they belonged on a runway. And then their was Jace. Who was literally a golden boy. With his gold hair, eyes, and skin he truely looked like and angel. Sans his attitude toward the female population of St. Xaviers.

Clary pushed her thoughts of the Lightwoods and Jace out of her mind as she headed into her art class. Art was without a doubt Clarys favorite and best subject. She had been drawing for as long as she could remember. Her mother, Jocelyn, was a wonderful artist. She used to take Clary to the park on weekends. They would sit for hours drawing anything they could see and feel, as odd as that may sound. That was something she missed most about her mother. The quiet hours they spent together. So close to eachother, yet far away in their own creative worlds. Another reason she loved art class was that Jace had this class with her. She drew inspiration from beauty, and as much as she hated to admit it, Jace definitely inspired her.

She had two classes with Jace art and life skills. In art class Simon sat next to her and was always flicking her when she stared at Jace to long. But she couldn't help it. As an artist and as much as she hated to admit it, a female she was drawn to Jace. She loathed the feelings though. They made her feel like she was somehow inflating his ego like all of the other airhead girls.

So for the next hour she pushed all thoughts out of her head and just focused on drawing a replica of the Statue of Liberty. Painting always put her in a good mood. So as she lost herself to her artwork she felt her muscles relax and a sense of calm washed through her. She hoped the euphoria would last until the end of the day. Luke was supposed the come home for the weekend. It was Thursday and Clary couldn't wait to see him again. She suspected that Luke couldn't stand being in the apartment without her mother. Not that she blamed him, yet she still felt hurt by it. The bell rang pulling her from her thoughts. She looked down at her drawing and saw the Statue of Liberty _with Lukes face._ Groaning she put it in her bag and looked over at Simon. He was rubbing his temples wearily. He couldn't draw to save his life. So its suffice to say that Simon hated art. It was the only class they never spoke to eachother in.

Smiling she grabbed Simon's arm and hauled him out of the class room. "Ouch woman your cutting off the circulation to my hand. And this is my favorite hand!" Simon complained as he was lead down the hall. "Oh don't be so dramatic Simon I'm barely touching you." "Barely touching me," Simon asked incredulously "you're about to rip my arm off." Clary flung Simon's arm back at him and he glared at her reproachfully. "Your so violent. I don't know why I hang out with you." "Because," Clary started "I complete you. Without me you would be blindly stumbling through life wishing I had ahold of your arm to guide you. Through the perils we" Clary was abruptly cut off by someone knocking her to the ground. She hit it. Hard. She squealed embarrassingly as she went down. She had dropped her sketch book and when she reached for it a golden hand beat her to it.

"Sorry short stuff, but its not my fault I'm literally a chick magnet." She looked up to see Jace smirking down at her. One of his hands extended to help her up. She knocked it aside and staggered to her feet, snatching her sketch book back as she did. "Well you should pay more attention to where your going then." Clary said frostily avoiding looking at him as much as possible. "I was but it just so happens your so short you were invisible to my line of sight. Your should really invest in some high heels Thumbelina ." This comment made Clary seethe with anger. She noticed that he was holding a basketball in his right hand. She smacked it from his hand sending it hurling down the hallway. "Go fetch you arrogent assbucket." And with that she spun away stalking toward her next class Life Skills. She was vaguely aware of Simon on her heels. He knew her well enough to know that he needed to let her calm down before speaking to her.

She went to her desk sitting as the bell rang. Her teacher was taking attendance when the door opened suddenly. "Your late Mr. Wayland detention after class." Jace scoweled and took his seat. Clary was smirking until her teacher spoke again. "Alright class were doing a partner course starting today." He paused looking at his students. No one said anything which he took as encouragement. "You will be assigned a partner to "start a life with". It will last 6 weeks. The first week will be about you and your partner getting to know eachother. You will be required to fill out some papers about your partner and turn them in as a grade. Does everyone understand?" He was met with groans that he studiously ignored. "Alright gentlemen please come up and grab the name of a young lady out of the hat." There was the obnoxious sound of chairs squealing against the floor as the boys rose from their chairs and headed to the front of the class.

Clary sat in her chair pondering the situation. This could either be really good or really bad. She had her eyes on Simon who had picked his girl and was looking at her apologetically as he headed over to Isabelle Lightwood. As he walked over to her his expression turned from apologetic to extremely apprehensive. She prayed that Isabelle would go easy on Simon. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Jace staring at her an unreadable expression on his face. Though she thought his eyes looked skeptical. "Looks like we're gonna be partners Thumbels." Clary felt her stomach drop at his words. Well at least now she knew. This was going to be really bad.

_Well heres the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! I also want to know if the chapter is to long or short. And reviews and constuctive critisim are appreciated:} Much love ~Psalms_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter you guy's:] I wanted to say thank you to EmjIndieBaby, Hello, JaceLover4eva, hawaiiangrl, teamjace, and especially Fabulousgal for all your feed back to help me be a better writer. And Fabulusgal you are most definately NOT annoying:] Hope you guys enjoy this. Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments Cassandra Clare does._

Clary stared at her desk reveling in her own horror. She wondered why the universe was being so cruel to her. What could she have possibly done to warrent such torture. She was a good person. I mean sure she stole music off the internet and was contantly replacing Magnus' glitter eyeliner with glitter glue. Still that wasn't that bad right? Jace leaned over the desk they were forced to share and yanked her pony tail. "This will go alot faster if you quit staring at the desk like a wing nut." Jace said in his irritatingly smug voice.

Clary glared at him, "don't patronize me Wayland, you're not in any way, shape, or form better than me. And I won't tolerate your bull shit like the other bimbos that always seem to fall at your feet."

"Well, well your quite the little smart ass aren't you Thumbelina. I guess its true what they say about you redheads."

Clary shook her head," I wasn't aware that my ass had an intellect, and better yet, I high one. And I could say the same for you on the hair front, dumb blond." Clary knew he wasn't stupid, Jace had some of the highest grades in the school. But, he was such a smug little bastard. He could use a few knocks down on his own totem pole. Though she knew with his ego, he probably wouldn't even bat one of his gorgous golden eyes.

"Ahh, your quick with the wit aren't you Fray, I never would have guessed it. Although I could point out you called my ass a bucket earlier. That comparison seems far from the truth. My ass is more like a female's trophey prize not a mediocre bucket."

Clary sighed in disguest, "do you ever get tired of smothering yourself in smug satisfaction? Oh and don't call me Fray; or Thumbelina for that matter."

Jace cocked his head endearingly to the side as he looked at her,"why can't I call you Fray. That nerd thats always following you around does all the time and you don't seem to mind it then, I'm much better than him."

At the mention of Simon she glanced over to check on him. He seemed to be in a daze staring at Isabelle and mumbling answers as she asked him questions off the paper everyone had been assigned. She thought she saw him lean in to sniff her hair. She shook her head before she turned back to Jace. "Simon isn't a nerd, and you don't know me well enough to give me a "nickname"."

"Well then Clary, lets get started then. And I do believe its ladys first, so I'll start asking you questions okay." He got a sarcastic "fine" in return. "Okay favorite color" Clary shook her head rolling her eyes. "Umm Yellow " Jace gave her a funny look, "who likes the color yellow?"

"I do assbucket whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess, you don't have to get all defensive. Anyway, Second question, favorite food. "Cinnamon rolls." "Okay" Jace stated " this is getting boring lets fill out the bottom part. It seems more interesting"

Clary figured it would be better if she just complied. She nodded her ascent, a silent way of urging him on. The sooner they finished this the better.

"Alright then, whats your goal in life?" "To bake cinnamon rolls."

"What's the best dream you ever had?" "I lived in a bakery of cinnamon rolls."

"Best day ever?" "I ate ten cinnamon rolls in under five minutes without barfing." Jace scowled at her. "Will you start taking this seriously. I don't know about you, but looking like an idiot in front of the entire class isn't my ambition for this class."

Clary was spared responding by the sound of the bell ringing. She was surprised time had flown by so fast, not that she wasn't grateful. She was about to leave like all of her other class mates when they were stopped by their teacher, "and I expect you to have those filled out by tomorrow people. So you should probably meet up after school if you haven't completed them yet."

Clary looked over at Jace and he shrugged. "I have practice until six, so I'll come by your place after then. Oh and have food ready I'm always starving after practice." And with that he walked off down the hall, before Clary could ask him how he knew where she lived. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Simon. He looked like someone who had just been woken up, like he had no clue where he was or how he had gotten there.

"Have fun with your new partner Si?" Clary couldn't resist asking to tease him. He flushed bright red and frowned at her before responding. "It wasn't bad I guess, Isabelle is," he seemed to be struggling for words then looked at her in triumpth, "a great girl." He finished quite lamely in Clary's opinion. She just nodded at him slowly, like he was handicapped, then went off in search of Magnus. She had no clue how tonight was going to turn out, but she hoped it wouldn't be as painful as she was predicting. She just had to remember that he was forced to be there and to not stare at him for to long. Yeah right. She was so screwed.

_Well this was sort of a filler. We start the good stuff in the next chapter:] Hope you guys enjoy this and please review. I need all the constructive critism I can get. So please tell me what you think, and any ideas you may have for the story. Thanks you guys! Much love ~Psalms:]_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the fourth chapter every I want to say thnks to JaceLover4eva and Thumbels for reviewing. Your both very sweet! Hope you guys like it:]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does:]_

Clary paced around the apartment in nervous agitation. She was freaking out about tonight Magnus, on the other hand, was watching her in amusment. He found her predicament quite fun and was reveling in her anxiety. Some friend he was. "You know midget, he's not gunna bite you. Though I have to say it wouldn't be a bad thing if he did." Magnus finished with a dreamy sigh. Clary stared at him in disgust.

"How can you be so calm? He's a total pig, even if he is hotter than a men's beach volleyball tournament. This is going to be a disaster! I guaranty the night will end with me dying of humilation for some reason. Are you listening to me?" Clary demanded noticing the vacant expression on Magnus' face. The idiot was probably daydreaming about men's beach volleyball. You just can't trust anyone.

Magnus finally snapped out of it with an irritated sigh. "Oh relax, it's not like he's going to jump you the minute he walks through the door. I think, anyways."

Clary tried to look on the bright side. "At least you'll be here, right. It's not like your going to leave me here all alone. So I should stop worring over nothing. Everything's going to be okay..." she broke off as she noticed the guilty expression on Magnus' face. "Oh no, your going to leave me here! How could you Magnus, where's the compassion?"

"Sorry Clary, but I have a date, and he has blue eyes! You know I can't resist blue eyes, what was I supposed to do? Just say no or something. That's crazy and you know it." Magnus tried to plead with her, but it wasn't going to work this time.

"Family first my ass, where's the familial unity? Fine Magnus leave, but before you do your going to help me make some dinner."

It took them an hour to finish the spaghetti and meatballs, and then for Magnus to get dressed hastily, well hastily for Magnus, and for him to beat a quick retreat before Clary could guilt him into staying. Clary got her paper out and the brushed through her hair for good measure. _Not that she cared about what Jace thought of her, right?_ She was so keyed up that she decided it would probably be best if she spent the remaining time waiting for Jace drawing. It helped her relax and soon she was in her own world, only to be yanked from it by knocking at the door.

Sighing nervously, she opened the door to find the hottest guy you could ever imagine. He was smirking at her spinning a basketball on his left hand. He pushed past her before she could say anything and glanced around. She shut the door and went to stand in front of him, hands on her hips. She was about to scold him for being so rude, but he spoke up before she could.

"Is that spaghetti I smell?" Jace inquired looking down at her in amusment. Clary was momentarily distracted by the way the light was lighting his hair and eyes , giving him an even more angelic persona, until she finally found her voice.

"Yes it is. Don't you remember demanding that I make something for you after class today? Or did your little pea brain forget?" She asked with lots of sarcasm. She saw what she thought was a momentary flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was so fast she could have imagined it. Though her resolve instantly softened. "Well, don't just stand there, come eat."

Jace followed her to the kitchen and they ate in an awkward silence. After dinner though, Jace commented on how good it was, and Clary was starting to feel as if she has misjudged him. And as they started questioning each other, she really got to know him. Under all the snark and sarcasm, he really wasn't a bad guy after all. She was actually starting to relax, until they hit the family questions.

Clary found that she wasn't the only one who had family issues. She knew Jace had been adopted by the Lightwoods when he was young. But that was all she knew about that. She found out that his mother had died in child birth. Her loss had hit his father hard and when Jace was seven his father had passed away as well. Jace hadn't told her what happened to him and Clary knew that he hadn't told her for a reason. It was odd but she felt a connection between Jace then. Granted it was an awful connection, but one none the less. She hadn't that it was possible to have something in common with someone so riveting as Jace Wayland.

He listened intently as she explained that her father had died in a car crash before she was born. And how three years ago, Jocelyn, Clarys mother was in a crash that resulted in her entering a coma. He never once seemed disinterested and seemed to genuinely want to get to know her. Clary felt wrong for judging him so harshly. Weren't all teenage boys sexist pigs? She shouldn't be so hard on him, just because he was so good at it. She vowed to be nicer to Jace, to try to get to know him better. She even hugged him as he left. She felt embarrassed, bracing herself for a sarcastic remark. Instead he hugged her back, before hurrying off out of the building.

For the next week Jace and Clary got to know eachother pretty well. She even watched one of his basketball games. She felt like they were making good progress as friends, much to her relief. Maybe this project wasn't going to be so bad after all. She had hung out over the weekend with Jace and Isabelle. Simon tagging along, marveling over Isabelle. It was disgusting. Isabelle was a nice girl, with a bad temper. She had a shopping obsession though, much to Clary's horror. She loathed shopping. But the point is that everything seemed to be going well. She hadn't called Jace assbucket in three whole days. Until they got to school on Monday and learned the new assignment.

The next part of the assignment was, going to probably end in humiliation. Towards the end of the week the boys had to take one of the fake rings out of the box on the teachers desk and propose to their partner. And then have a mini wedding over the weekend. On top of all that, everything had to be filmed as proof. Jace thought it was quite amusing though, laughing to himself for three whole minutes. What on earth was she going to do now?

_This is the end of chapter four. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive critisim are appreciated. Much love to everyone ~Psalms:]_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alrighty here's the fifth chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! I also want to say thanks to Fallen Angel211, JaceLover4eva, hawaiiangrl, and Tan 98. for your reviews on the last chapter. Oh and I just watch Saw the final chapter, that is one SICK movie:]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, do I have to do this everytime?_

For the next couple of days Clary was extremely weary. Magnus thought that the predicament was hilarious. She thought Luke would at least give her some sympathy,but noooo he found it funny as well. You just can't count on anyone these days. But, what was making her most on edge, was Jace. The jerk was carrying that stupid camcorder with him everywhere. And his shoes lace were untying way more than usual lately. This was causing him to constantly bend down to tie them. If he didn't knock it off soon she was gonna kill him.

It was wednesday night, and Jace, was warming up for his basketball game. He kept looking over at Clary, glad she had come to see him play. He asked her, one of the rare times he made himself vulnerable, and it had surprised him how glad her response had made him. He hadn't ever really cared about a girl or her fellings before. Sure he had fun with them, always flirting and messing around with them. But they really made it too easy. But Clary, Clary wasn't like that. She stood her ground towards him and never let him get away with his mundane crap. He was surprised at how hot that made her.

Jace had been contemplating how to propose for they past two days. He had played it off quite nicely in class, but he was nervous as hell. Not because she would say no, she had to say yes, but because he didn't want it to be tacky. Atleast not for her, she deserved more than _tacky_ and Jace would try his best to give it to her. He had mixed feelings about the emotions he was feeling for Clary. He had just started to get to know her, yet he felt like he had known her forever. Great, know he was sounding like an overpriced greeting card. He hadn't even been able to make out with anyone lately. Not with out thinking of the tiny red head. Jace sighed, he had it bad.

Clary watched the basketball game enjoying her self immensely. She had never really paid attention to sports until now. Well, to be fair she mostly paid attention to Jace. She knew she was falling for him, and it scared her to death. How could someone like Jace feel the same way about her. But the more she got to know him, really know Jace Wayland, the more her feelings for him grew. She knew she should stop them, before she got into deep. After the project was over she was afraid Jace would go back to they way things were before. And Clary didn't want to be the girl that got her heart broken by the school player. She liked to think that she was smater than that.

Jace drove Clary home after the game. He was silent, listening to her sing quietly to herself. Her voice was as pretty as her face, he couldn't help but think. He walked her in the door and inside the apartment. She looked at him quizzically before he sighed and looked down at her. There was a thoughtful look in his golden eyes, and something else. Clary thought he looked almost nervous. But that couldn't be right, Jace was never nervous. Finally the silence became to much for Clary. "Can I help you, Jace." Clary felt compelled to ask.

Jace almost smirked before answering her question."Yes actually you can. By fake marrying me Clarissa Fray. So we can start our fake life for the next four weeks. Though I hope we can still be united after that. You're a good friend Clary, and I'm glad I got you as my partner. So again, I ask, will you be my school enforced wife?"

Clary had imaged the way this was going to happen for forty-eight hours now. It was not at all what she had expected, and she was thrilled and a little disappointed by Jace's question of friendship. Although Jace as a friend was better than no Jace at all.

"Yes. I will fake marry you for the next four weeks. And another yes to the friendship." Clary was then struck by a thought. "Wait don't we have to film this?" Before Jace could reply she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"That was beautiful you guys. Really spectacular. Not to fluffy, and yet, not very dull either. I can't wait till the wedding. And I talked to your teacher and he said I could be the fake minister if I wanted to . So I will be joining you in non-matrimony this Saturday. Isn't it exciting? I love weddings!"

Magnus was standing there, camera in hand and a huge smile on his glittery face. But, the only thing Clary was thinking of was the fact that Magnus was going to fake marry them. She burst out laughing at the thought. Magnus, dressed as a rainbow, trying to seriously replicate vows, it was beyond hilarious. "What's so funny?" Magnus and Jace asked at the same time. Clary stood there for a moment trying to catch her breath and regain composer.

"Nothing, just a stray thought," she wheezed. They both looked at her funny, but didn't push it. Jace was smiling and seemed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"And I figured I could marry you at Ernies Grill. He's always there for his customers, remember last time we were there midget?" Magnus asked in his perky voice.

"What happened last time?" Jace asked curiously. Clary didn't want to say, but Magnus urged her on.

"Well I was in the back parking lot bending over to pick up a quater when some drunk idiot came up and tried to dry hump me. Ernie sprayed him with the water hose. Magnus is right Ernie is always there for his customers. Jace looked a cross between amused and angry.

"Well alright then, I have to go now . Maryse wants all of us home for dinner tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He walked over to Clary and lifted her left hand to place the fake ring on it. He kissed the back of her hand before lowering it and then turned and left. The door making a faint sound as it shut behind him. Clary was sure her face was bright red, only to have it confirmed by Magnus as she turned to look at him.

"Oh shut up," she told him as she shoved past him to take a shower. She tried to covertly look at the ring Jace had picked for her. It really was pretty. Not to big or to small with only a few fake diamonds in it. She loved it.

"Fine midget, but we're planning your fake wedding tomorrow." Magnus yelled after her. Rolling her eyes Clary started the water and thought about what the weekend would bring.

_Well next chapter is the wedding. Hope I didn't make the proposal to cheesy! If you have some constructive critisim, I would appreciate it. I need all of the help I can get. And the Ernie story isn't mine. I got it off the show My Name is Earl. Much love everyone,~Psalms:]_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright everyone, here's the sixth chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the proposal, I was so nervous when I wrote it. And thnks to hawaiiangrl, JaceLover4eva, Thumbels, Kewi11, mosaicmaker, and Fallen Angel211 for reviewing. You guys rock. _

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the Mortal Instruments, that would be Cassandra Clare's title_

To say Clary was nervous would have been a total understatement. Even though the wedding was fake, and in a grill, she still had butterflies in her stomach. The bright side of this though was that Isabelle and Simon were getting married first. Isabelle had agreed readily enough, and Clary suspected that it was just so that the skanks didn't crash her "wedding". Although ,Isabelle was taking this a little to seriously, in Clarys opinion. But, she had planned this whole thing with Magnus, freeing Clary and that was a plus.

She was smoothing out her favorite white sun dress, per Magnus' request, when a knock on the girls bathroom door broke her from her thoughts. Isabelle came charging in red faced and panicky.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked in alarm. Maybe Isabelle had run into some drunk idiots in the parking lot. That happened alot here.

"I can't do this! I'm going to start stuttering and freaking. I mean this is a big deal my first wedding needs to be perfect." Isabelle was ranting at the top of her lungs. Clary just stood there and wondered if Isabelle had sweet talked one of the staff members into to getting her some liquor.

"Isabelle, you do realize this is fake, right. Its not real or even legal. It will be alright if you mess up, you'll probably have a real wedding some day, so save the freak out for then,okay." Clary was trying to sound soothing, hoping that Isabelle would snap out of it. Clary had her own problems to deal with.

"You're right Clary. I don't know whats wrong with me. And its not like kissing Simon would be too awful. Hes kind of cute in his own lame way." And with that Isabelle flounced off, looking exceptionally cheery. Clary on the other hand felt sick. She had thought the worst thing that could happen was tripping on the way to the makeshift alter. The alter was actually a pool table with a sheet on it. Clary hadn't even thought of the kiss. The idea sent mixtures of horror and delight shooting through her. What if Jace thought she was a bad kisser? What if he didn't even want to kiss her. But, on the other hand, she wanted to kiss him so bad it almost hurt.

She had never been this conflicted before in her life. She was freaking out worse than the time she broke her arm and needed to have it reset. Thankfully music suddenly started and that helped to calm her. She walked out of the bathroom to find Magnus, as colorful as a box of crayolas, and Simon standing near him greener than Frankenstien. Isabelle was walking down the isle to them. The grace just pouring from her making Isabelle sure of every step. You couldn't tell about her earlier freak out from looking at her. Clary was so jealous it hurt.

Surprisingly, despite his appearence, Magnus took his part as priest seriously. He had memorized the standered wedding speech over the past couple of days. With Simon and Isabelle obediently repeating their vows. The kiss was short and Clary had to admit, kinda sweet. Isabelle looked almost pleased, while Simon looked like someone had given him a shot of heroin. Clary hadn't seen Jace yet, and was wondering if he was even coming until a flash of gold caught her eye.

Jace was dressed in a white t-shirt and new blue jeans. He looked like he had just come from a photo shoot. He caught her eye and looked at her in shock. Clary blushed and looked away. Isabelle had done her hair so that it hung in loose curls around her face. She was uncharacteristically wearing make-up as well. That plus the dress, seemed to daze Jace for a moment sending a chill down her spine. He regained his composer after a moment and took the spot Simon had just vacated.

The music started and Clary made her way down the make shift isle torwards Jace. Most of her concentration was spent on not tripping, so she felt that it was way to short of a walk when she reached her spot. Glancing up at Jace she gave him an uneasy smile. His return smile was so dazzling that Clary's breath caught. The speech and vows seemed to fly by until Magnus said it was time to kiss the bride. Jace leaned in and Clary stopped breathing all together. His lips met hers sweetly and extremely gently.

Something came over Clary and she ran her fingers through his hair. Earning her a small moan. Jace returned the pressure of the kiss pressing against her harder. He tasted so good it was indescribable. Someone cleared their throat causing them to break apart gasping for air. Magnus was smirking at them quite amused.

"Are you done yet? I'm starving and at the rate your going we'll never leave."

Clary was blushing bright red and hurried over to a table to sit, the whole time she was careful not to look at Jace. One of the servers came over and Magnus asked for Ernie. Before the server could reply a drunk guy staggared over, soaking wet.

"Ohhh Erniiiies outssside," he slurred, "thaat crazzy dude justtt spprayyed me witth the watter hosse. Cannn you beliiievee itt?" he was yanked away by an apologetic woman when Ernie appeared to take their order. The meal was full of predictions for next weeks assignment. No one was sure and we were all kind of nervous. Jace pulled Clary aside when they got up to leave.

"Did kissing me make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry if it did I didn't mean for it to upset you." Jace was asking her intensely.

"No Jace it didn't make me uncomfortable. It was actually kind of nice." Clary admitted hoping to put him at ease. He smirked suddenly leaning down. His face only inches from hers.

"In that case, would you like another kiss, Mrs. Wayland?"

Clary was to stunned to speak, but leaned up to press her lips to his. But Jace had pulled away before she could and was smiling crookedly down at her.

"Guess your just gonna have to wait till later then. I'm not some piece of man candy for you to have your way with." And with that he walked away Clary staring after him in disbelief.

"Assbucket" she called after him and she could hear him laughing as the door swung shut behind him.

They didn't see each other until again until class on Monday. She was frustrated with Jace and weary of what was going to happen next. To her surprise it wasn't that bad.

"You will have to get to know each other's families. You will spend all of your free time with them and write a report about what you learned over the weekend." Clary was looking foward to meeting the people who had adopted and raised Jace. Plus, Luke would be home this week so it was perfect timing. Clary couldn't wait for school to end.

_Next chapter will have all of the Lightwoods and Luke! Hope you guys liked the chapter. I also hope you guys liked the kiss. So please tell me what you thought in a love ~Psalms :]_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well here's the seventh chapter. I would have updated sooner but, I've been having a One Tree Hill marathon. That show is addicting. And a huge thnks to hawaiiangrl, Don'tworryBeHappy21, Kewi11, Fallen Angel211, JaceLover4eva, and CeleryFallenAngel for reviewing. I really appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is not mine, okay_

Clary bounce her leg up and down anxiously as Magnus drove her to the Lightwoods house after school. She would have just gone with Jace but she didn't want him to see her so nervous. While she was looking foward to getting to know Jace's family, they were kinda intimidating. Jace's father was the mayor of New York city and his mother was an extremely exceptional lawyer. Wouldn't that be enough to intimidate anyone?

She stopped her inner rambling as the car pulled up the massive driveway. At the end Clary saw a ridiculously huge house. It was the kind of house you sat and stared at for awhile thinking about how crappy it was that the house wasn't yours. Magnus whistled after a minute of them both staring.

"Wish me luck!" Clary called to Magnus as she got out of the car. She could see the car that the Lightwood kids drove to school in at the end of the drive. Atleast she knew they were home. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she listened to Magnus drive away, Clary rung the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened and she saw that it was a young boy. He was about eight or nine and looked like a mini Simon, right down to the oversize glasses.

"Can I help you?" The young boy asked Clary thoughtfully. From what Jace had told her this must be the younger brother Max. She cleared her throat before replying.

" Hi I'm Clary, I'm doing a school project with your brother Jace."

His expression lit up in realization. "Oh right, your Jace's fake wife. He was right you are pretty. I'll go get him." and with that Max was off.

Clary stepped hesitantly inside and shut the door. Her mind was reeling at what Max had just said. Jace thought she was pretty. The idea seemed ludicrous but, Clary knew Max wasn't making it up. Maybe he had just heard Jace wrong or something, that seemed more likely. The thought sent unexpected sadness through her. She realized that she wanted Jace to think she was pretty.

Someone cleared their throat and Clary looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

"Well don't just stand there like a weirdo Thumbelina, my parents aren't home but you can meet Alec."

Jace had gone back to calling her Thumbelina since they were married and it was now his right or something. Clary was a little nervous about meeting Alec. She didn't know anything about him, and he didn't look like the nicest person in the world. She shook herself mentally telling her own self to knock it off. This whole ordeal was literally driving her crazy.

Alec was in what looked like a library. The shelves were so stocked that Clary felt her mouth drop open in amazment. It was one of the most incredible rooms she had ever been in. With end tables and couches every where. The room even had a fire place. Clary was pulled out of her gawking by Jace making introductions. She gave Alec a hesitant smile, and was relieved when she got a smile in return.

"So your Clary. I'm sorry you got stuck with this loser for six weeks. If he gets to be to annoying, and you snap and kill, we won't blame you."  
This made Clary give a startled laugh as she reached out and shook his hand.

"Well I admit there have been a few close calls. Its nice to meet you Alec." And Clary meant it. He seemed like he was one of those older brothers that was an older brother to everyone. If that makes any sense. They chatted for awhile, but were soon interrupted by Isabelle.

"Mom and dad are both going to be home for dinner tonight. They wanted to meet Clary so, brace yourself for the crazy. Oh and Simon will be coming over for dinner as well." Jace groaned at this and Clary frowned. She just couldn't figure out why they didn't like each other. When they were together it was like watching two dogs spot each other and know they couldn't kill the other one because their owners were watching. Not that anyone owned Simon or Jace especially.

"Come on Clary I'm going to do your hair for dinner tonight. That look is so boring."

"Jeez thanks Isabelle what would I do with out you?" and with that Clary was dragged off for an hour of torture.

As she sat there enduring Isabelle's rigorous brushing, Clary had worked up enough courage to ask Isabelle a question.

"Umm, Isabelle, can I ask you something thats kind of personal?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less.

"Is, well um, I was, is,"

"Jesus Clary just spit it out already." Clary took a deep breath and plunged past the point of no return.

"Is your brother gay? Alec I mean, not Jace or Max." Isabelle went very pale and sighed shakily turning away.

"How did you find out. No one told you, right?"

"No one told me. I guessed, and I think that maybe Alec might be dating Magnus." Isabelle's head shot up so fast she cracked her neck.

"What makes you say that? Did Magnus tell you? That's probably why Alec has been in such a good mood lately. He was kind of starting to worry me." The words rushed out of Isabelle's mouth in a quick torrent.

"Magnus didn't tell me. I'm guessing on that as well." Isabelle nodded after a moment accepting Clary's words as the truth. She was spared a reply by a knock on her bedroom door. Frowning Isabelle went over and opened her door. Max was there looking past Isabelle and smiling at Clary. Clary smiled back at the small boy as Isabelle impatiently asked him what he wanted.

"Mom and Dad are home. They brought dinner with them its time to eat. Also theres a guy named Simon here to see you Iz."

They all headed down stairs and Clary got her first glimpse of the elder Lightwoods. They looked uptight and proper, but nice none the less. After Clary and Simon introduced themselves everyone sat down to eat. The main topic was their school project.

Jace's father didn't say much. Just an occasional imput here and there. Jace's mother on the other hand had plenty to say.

"Are you enjoying the project?" She asked them in her silky voice. Simon anwered nervously, he seemed more afraid of the Lightwoods than Clary was. After awhile they talked about Mrs. Lightwoods work and Clary learned alot about law and what goes on in a court room. Maryse wasn't such a bad person after all. She couldn't really draw any conclusions on Robert though, other than the fact that he liked chicken parmesan very much.

Simon drove Clary home after dinner with the Lightwoods. Luke wouldn't be home until late that night so Jace would have to meet him tomorrow. She had enjoyed her visit with the Lightwoods and was glad the evening turned out so well. She hoped that dinner with Luke, Magnus, and Jace would go as well tomorrow night.

_Well did you guys like it? Please review and you can tell me anything, whether you like it or hate it. Feedback helps me write:] Much love ~Psalms "]_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alrighty folks, here's the eighth chapter. Sorry the last chapter was just a filler. I hope you enjoy this one more. And sorry for the delay, I've had a cold the past few days. Damn winter storm weather. And a big thnks to Bookninja15, Elise The Amazing, Anonymous1997, JaceLover4eva, Fallen Angel211, hawaiiangrl, Fabulosgal, and Lassxxxx for your reviews! All of your feedback and encouragement are greatly appreciated!:]_

It was the day after Clary's dinner with the Lightwood family, and she had decided to brief Luke and Magnus on how to behave at dinner. She wasn't to worried about Luke. He was the most laid back person she knew. Magnus, on the other, was no doubt going to cause trouble. It was an hour till Jace got here and he was still in the bathroom putting on more glitter than you would find in a craft store.

Clary was making dinner, chatting with Luke about his trip. His work was private on the other hand, he couldn't tell Clary much about his patients. Eventually the got into a conversation reguarding Clary's project.

She told him about Jace and his fake proposal, and then their wedding where Magnus was the fake minister. Luke found that part hilarious and wished he could have been there. Clary would have showed him the tape, but the had to give it to their teacher and wouldn't get it back until the end of the project. Luke also had a lot of questions about Jace. To which she simply replied that he could ask Jace about himself at dinner.

Magnus appeared right before Jace was supposed to arrive looking for all the world as if he had been dipped in a rainbow and had a ton of glitter sprinkled on him. Clary didn't mind how flamboyant Magnus was but, if you got to close, you may end up with glitter in your lungs. He shed glitter like a snake sheds its skin. But, after a while, you get used to it, and Magnus wouldn't be Magnus if he didn't dress that way.

Clary was setting the table, when there was a knock at the door. Luke answered it, thankfully and she could her the sounds of Luke and Jace's voices greeting each other. Clary took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What was the worst thing that could happen?

"So Jace, tell me a little bit about yourself." Luke asked as they sat down to dinner.

"Well, I"m 17 and a junior in high school. I'm a point guard on the basketball team, and I get pretty good grades." Jace said looking only faintly nervous.

"What about your family" Luke inquired and Clary winced as he did. Luke didn't notice but Magnus did and raised a glitter covered eyebrow at her. Clary shook her head slightly at him.

Jace shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he answered, "my birth parents passed away when I was young and then the Lightwoods adopted me."

"Mayrse and Robert adopted you? They don't seem like the warmest people to take in a child." Luke said, not unkindly.

"You know Mayrse and Robert?" Jace looked surprised at the statement.

Luke was momentarily taken aback. "Yes, when went to school together when we were younger. I didn't really know them personally though, they weren't the nicest kids at the school, very ambitious getting everything they wanted. They were always only with the most popular kids."

That didn't surprise Clary though, from what she had seen of the elder Lightwooods, they didn't seem like the warmest of people.

Clary was yanked from her thoughts by the table moving. Jace had jumped and was looking a Magnus, one eyebrow raised. Magnus was staring back at him smirking in a self satisfied way.

"Magnus," Clary began," what are you doing?"

"It was an accident, honestly, I didn't know his leg was right there!" Magnus lied trying to hide a smile.

Luke was looking between them and Clary thought she heard him mutter "_teenagers_" under his breath. Though he did turn and apologise to Jace and then he made Magnus clean up the dinner mess.

Clary, Luke, and Jace went into the living room, where they began discussing basketball. Clary wasn't very educated in the sport, so when the phone rang, she excused herself to answer it. It was Isabelle, much to Clary's surprise. She was calling to tell Clary that Jace was needed at home. Her parents were going out of town for a few days, and they need to speak to all of their children. Clary agreed before hanging up and heading to the living room.

To her horror Luke was showing Jace her baby pictures. Thery were laughing and didn't notice Clary come up behind them and smack them both upside their heads. They broke off rubbing their heads and looking reproachful. Clary relayed Isabelle's message and Jace left, chuckling to himself the whole way. She gave Luke a dirty look as he apologised and she went into her room to cool off.

The rest of the week was torture, Clary had to endure Jace and his relaying of her baby pictures. She didn't think the project could get any worse until the next part of the project began. It was without a doubt the worst thing that could happen to her.

_And again this is that long either, but even though I'm sick, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I will try to update again soon, but I can't make any promises because the storm is set to knock out my power. I hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think._

_Much love ~Psalms_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it! And a big thnx to hawaiiangrl, Elise The Amazing, JaceLover4eva, Bookninja15, Anonymous1997, Lightwood and Fray, and celly for your reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint:]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments by the way:[_

Clary sat in horrified disbelief at the box of fake stomachs on the teachers desk. All of the other girls in the class were staring at it the same way Clary was. The teacher wouldn't really make them do this would he? It would just be plain wrong!

"As you guys probably know these are fake pregnancy stomachs. You ladies will each have to wear them for one week. You'll start with a smaller stomach, then in three days you will upgrade to a bigger one. You can probably guess what will happen next week as well." He broke off chuckling as Isabelle raised her hand.

"But I can't wear that, I have cheerleading!" All of the other cheerleaders in the class chimed in and Clary could tell that her and the other not cheerleader girls were plotting as well as to how they could get out of this predicament.

"You will be allowed to take them off for cheerleading games, not practice." He added much to their chargrin. "And there are sensors on the back and it can only be opened by a key. The key will be given to your male counter parts, they will be the ones to unlock you, so living with eachother would be useful. Only in a house with a legal adult though." He added sternly. "Also for those of you plotting to not wear them, the sensor I meantioned earlier will keep track of when you take it off.

Shit, Clary thought, there goes my plan. Not only was the situation ticking Clary off, Jace was smirking like it was the greatest thing ever. She wanted to smack that look off of his assbucket face.

"Alright ladies line up with your partner and I will demonstrate to you how they fake stomachs work."

Groaning the class got up and went to do as the teacher instructed. As the teacher instructed Jace lifted Clary's shirt and she couldn't help the shiver that went through her, as his hands brushed her sides, as he fastened the stomach on her. She could tell by the smirk on his face when she truned around, that he had felt her shiver.

She took a tentative step forward, and almost tripped. This stomach was the smallish one and she was dreading the bigger stomach. She looked around and saw the other girls struggling, and felt a little better. Even the cheerleaders were having difficulty and that made her feel a little better.

"Well I have to say Thumbel's, that is quite the new look."

It took Clary had to not turn around and knock a few of his teeth out. It looked as it someone had already tried, one of his teeth was slightly chipped. She wondered how it had happened. The bell finally rang and everyone bolted from the class. The girls a little slower than usual. She waddled her way down the hall and ran into Magnus. He took one look at her and started cracking up.

"Well well, lucky you, I didn't realize how far you and the hot blond had gotten. Tell me is he as gifted as he looks?" He was wheezing by this point.

Clary smacked him on her way past him as hard as she could. Jace came up behind her and took her backpack for her.

"I can carry my own stuff, Wayland."

"Now now, what kind of fake father would I be if I made my fake wife and fake baby carry all of that stuff. It doesn't seem very chivalrous."

Clary rolled her eyes, but was secretly touched by the gesture.

"And let me remind you that you should be nice to me. I do have the key to your release." He laughed his way all down the hall as he headed to the next class of the day.

Clary's back was killing her by the end of the day and she was contemplating killing the teacher. She only got 15 minute breaks for showers every day. She wondered what she had done to deserve such punishment. Jace went home with her since Luke had left again and his parents were gone for the week. They had managed to get Magnus to be eligible for "guardianship" over the project.

She was suffering all through dinner and her homework. She kept sighing and shifting, trying to get used to her new stomach and relieve her back pain at the same time. It was torture. Jace finally looked over at her annoyed.

"Would you please knock it off, I'm trying to better my future over here. Some of us care about our education you know."

"Well I'm so sorry, but my back is killing me here!"

"Roll over," Jace told her putting his book down and walking toward her.

"Excuse me? But contrarry to what you may think, I'm not that naive." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Must you think I always have an alterior motive. I'm just going to give you a back massage."

Clary was startled into obediance as he knelt next to her and started her massage. His hands were like heaven and she fought down a moan of pleasure. If this was going to be a regular thing, maybe this part of the project wouldn't be so bad.

_Kinda short, but it's the best I could do. I've been really busy lately. Please review whether you like it or hate it, every little bit of feedback helps. _

_Much love ~Psalms:] _


	10. Chapter 10

_Alrighty ya'll, here's the tenth chapter:] I know you guys are chopping at the bit for some fluff, so here we go, a fluff chapter. And just so you know I'm not good with fluff so please bear with me:/ And a big thnks to Anonymous1997, Fabulosgal, Fallen Angel211, EliseTheAmazing, hawaiiangrl, Jace Lover4eva, Bookninja15, and Linnea7 for you reviews... and in response to Linnea7's review I wanted to say sorry that you feel this is unrealistic:[ I'm home schooled so I took a shot in the dark on the whole high school health subject curriculum:] Oh and this is mostly what you would call a filler chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mortal Instruments, neither does my rabbit though he is currently eating my paperback of City of Bones_

Clary groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She had only had this thing on for one day and she was already suffering. She was horrified at the thought of up gradeing the stomach size. Huffing in frustration she sat up, quite clumsily and left her room. She was in search of some water and was half asleep as she stumbled down the hall. She could hear Magnus snoring as she passed his room and rolled her eyes. Clary often thought that the reason that he snored was the fact that his nose was clogged with glitter.

She paused as she went into the living room, glancing over at Jace on his makeshift bed on the couch. She had felt bad for putting him there, but it was either the living room, Luke's room, or Magnus' room. It would have to weird to put him in Luke's room and Clary shuddered at the thought of what Magnus would do to Jace when he was unconscious.

She watched him for a moment as he slept, the moonlight illuminating his face and making his hair glow. He looked so different when he was asleep, he was even more beautiful asleep than he was awake. He looked so peaceful as she watched him sleeping completely content despite the fact that he was in a strange environment.

But, as Clary watched him sleep her warm feelings evaporated. Why should he be able to sleep when she was suffering? If she had to go down hard for this class project, she was taking Jace with her. She marched over to him purposefully and poked him in the shoulder. Nothing happened. She tried again and again calling his name, with no results. The boy slept like the dead. Finally she sat down on his chest. She marveled at his muscular body as his breath left his lungs in a _huff._ He was startled into a sitting postion, Clary sliding down his body with the movement.

She turned her head and gazed into the furious golden orbs. He glared at her for a moment trying to wake up and wrap his head around what was going on. After a moment his face became devoid of any emotion, startling Clary. _Oh no, way to go Clary, now he's majorly pissed off!_ Clary was the first to break the tense silence. " How angry with me are you?" Clary inquired, nervous of what his answer might be she had no desire to try to guess. There was no way Clary was going to try and enter the sexual mind of Jace Wayland. He considered the question thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, I'm still just trying to figure out whether or not I'm about to get laid." He looked down at her, still in his lap, and appraised her shirt that was dipping dangerously low, exposing most of her bra, and the fact that she was pressed against him in a very personal way.

Clary's face burned bright red and she jumped off him as if she had just been tasered. Jace reguarded her with an amused smirk as she scowled at him. She reached down and fixed her shirt before looking up at him again. His hair was tousled and sticking up in a messy array of gold curls. Without even thinking about what she was doing she ran her hand though his hair, straighening it out. She froze as his eyes darkened and she was worried she had done something wrong. But, just as she started to pull her hand away, Jace reached up and caught it bringing it to rest on his cheek. They sat there for a moment, eyes closed and listening to eachother's slightly uneven breathing.

Jace was the one who broke the silence this time. "Was there a particular reason for you to wake me up in the middle of the night? I have a basketball game tomorrow." His voice sounded rough and slightly uneven, and Clary was filled with shame for having woke him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. It's just that this thing is making it impossible for me to sleep and I," Clary broke off looking away not wanting to tell Jace that she did it to be mean.

"Ahh, I get it, you wanted me to suffer with you eh? Your a diabolical little devil aren't you Thumbels?" Jace looked only vaguely annoyed at the revelation, he mostly just looked amused by the whole thing. _Boys_.

"Sorry I realize that it was wrong, I guess I just wanted some one to talk too. That was how my mom got me to sleep when I couldn't manage it myself." She broke off looking everywhere but Jace, she wondered whether or not bringing up her mother was a good idea. He cleared his thoart softly and she turned to look at him. There was a surprisingly tender look on his face as he watched her.

"Will you tell me about her? Your mom I mean."

The thought made Clary nervous, but she knew she could trust Jace, and she knew that she wanted to share this with him.

"She's the best mom in the whole world. She used to always make these cinnamon pancakes when I was upset and we'd watch I Love Lucy reruns, and she was all ways there for me no matter what. Like how in the winter we always take a walk in the park when it snows even though she hates snow, because she knows that I love it. We both love to draw and I guess you could say that we see the world the same way because of that trait. And in one fell swoop she was taken from my life and is now hooked up to machines that do the living for her, it's like she's not even real anymore." Clary broke off and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. Thinking and talking about her mother always hurt.

Warm arms were suddenly around her and she was sobbing quietly into Jace's shirt. He was stroking her hair and whispering to her in a language she didn't understand, it was very soothing. After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped her eyes, embarrassed and extremely grateful. Jace waited patiently as she composed herself, still stroking her hair.

She turned to him to say thank you, and noticed how close they were. Without even thinking about it she leaned in and kissed him. Clary was never one to be bold so they were both caught by surprise. After a second's hesitation, Jace kissed her back eagerly leaning over her to get more comfortable, he was pressed as close to her as the fake stomach allowed. Yet another reason to hate the damn thing.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours to Clary. It was the gratest moment of her life as she lost herself into the feeling of Jace. She buried her hands in his silky hair, deeping the kiss, Jace let out a groan then jerked back. Clary looked up startled at saw that Jace was breathing like someone that had just run a marathon. After a moment Clary came back to her senses and realizing she was breathing the same way. They stared at eachother and Clary was hurt that he pulled away. Jace saw the expression on her face and smiled crookedly at her as he explained.

"Lets not get to carried away Thumbelina. I don't know how much I can take at three in the morning." Clary's face burned red at his statement and he reached out and lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Clary hummed in content as she leaned into Jace's touch. Suddenly Jace lay back down, pulling Clary with him. He rubbed her back and hummed quitely until she eventually was able to fall asleep.

Clary knew she had offically fallen for Jace as she dreamed that night, and the thought filled her with warmth an unknown warmth. Underneath all of his swagger, he was one of the kindest people she knew. And her feelings for him only intensified when she woke up the next morning and saw that Jace had gotten up early and made cinnamon pancakes.

_Okie dokie I hope you guys enjoyed this:] Again, I type, I'm no good when it comes to fluff, so please try to bear with me. And my dad just got and Old English Bulldog puppy and we can't think of what to name her. Anyone have any suggestions? He was thinking of something English so I figured I'd ask you guys if you had any ideas:] Please review!_

_Much Love ~Psalms:]_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my fabulous readers here's the next chapter:] I hope you guys enjoy it I tried to make it more dramatic than the other chapters as I thank you gift, plus its all written in Jace's point of view:]. And a big thnks to Elise The Amazing, hawaiiangrl, mosaicmaker, JaceLover4eva, Lightwood and Fray, Bookninja15, Anonymous1997, inomonanimalcrackers, Fallen Angel211, HeadInTheClouds93, Don'tWorryBeHappy21, Fabulosgal, Linnea7, magic noctum, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, Ginger-with-a-soul98:] Ya'll make writing so much fun!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does._

Jace tried to covertly stare at Clary while he warmed up for his game. He couldn't stop replaying last night over and over in his head. Clary had felt so warm in his arms, but her pain was constantly nagging at the back of his mind, he would do anything to take her pain away. And he loved the smile that had lit her face when she found out he made her pancakes. Jace didn't normally think about other peoples feelings, but it was different with Clary, the longer he spent with her the more he started to care about her. God, he was turning into such a chick. But, even though the the way he was feeling about Clary was new to him, he couldn't find it in his self to care about it. Even with that ridiculous stomach, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

He was startled out of his memories by the sound of his coach's whistle. Shaking off his thoughts he jogged over with the rest of his team mates, trying to get his mind to focus on basketball. His coach was on edge tonight, even though this game wasn't that important for them to win for the season. The team had ransacked the coach's room and found out that this opposing team's coach was one of their coach's enemies from high school. Jace rolled his eyes at the memory, people could be so stupid.

Finally the game started and Jace thought of nothing except the game. The familiar feel of his heart pumping, adrenaline flooding his veins, and the sound of the crowd gave him a high and focused his mind completely. He lived for the game, he had always thought that there was nothing that could compare to the way basketball made him feel, until he met Clary. And her being there to watch him play, only intensified the feeling the game gave him, he hadn't even believed that it was possible.

The team was on fire tonight and the game was going great until the last quater. They were up by eight points and their coach was practically having a seizure on the sidelines. The coach was alittle on the chunky side and Jace was worried he was going to drop dead of a heart attack. Then Jace was going in for a lay-up, he had completed three already, when something hit his side, harshly knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground hard and was only aware of the stabbing pain in his side. The angry sound of the crowd drilled into his ear drums as he tried to suck air back into his lungs. He felt hands on him, helping him sit up, making his chest throb painfully.

He looked up into the stands, slightly dazed, and saw Clary looking furious as Simon held her back. It confused Jace for a second until he realized she was glaring at the ass that had hit him. Jace smirked at that, the pain finally fading some and he was able to stand on his feet again. He looked over at at his coach, who was asking him something, focusing on listening he finally found that the coach was asking Jace if he could still play. The pain in his side was still intense, but Jace could handle pain, life in foster homes had taught him how, and besides he was pissed off now.

Jace played hard the rest of the game, panting until the last buzzer sounded, they won by twelve points his coach, team mates, and the crowd were cheering like crazy. He looked over at the dumbass that had knocked him down and smirked, making the idiot glare fiercely at him. The glare filled him with a smug satisfaction and anger at towards him for hitting Jace in the first place. Suddenly he felt a small warm hand on his arm and looked down at Clary. She was looking at him with big worried green eyes.

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you too bad did he? Someone needs to knock that son of a bitch on his ass! Who does he think he is hitting you like that? The nerve of some people!"

Her anger was endearing and it filled Jace with an odd emotion, one he had never felt before and he couldn't quite place it. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him from the gym out into the hallway of the school. Her hands grabbed his shirt and before he could stop her, she lifted it and he heard her gasp quietly. Her small hands ran over his stomach and ribs, so gently he almost didn't feel it. He knew that she wasn't just surprised at the bruise, but at the scars that covered his chest and back.

"Did you drag me out of here to molest me in my injured state Thumbels? I didn't peg you for the taking advantage of men type, but then again I do make all girls crazy, so it's probably not all your fault." Jace tried to joke to relieve the awkward tension between them.

"What happened to you? How did you get those scars?" Jace swallowed hard and turned away, trying not to think about how he got them and how he could get her to not ask him any more of those type of questions. He didn't want her feeling sorry for him, he loathed filling pitied and he knew it would be even worse coming from Clary. But before he could speak she started to talk.

"I'm sorry Jace, it's not any of my buisness you don't have to tell me anything, it was rude of me to try and pry into your private life. " She looked worried and it made him immediately want to make her feel better, and to make her smile again, he loved seeing her smile, with her little dimples. _Okay, stay focused Jace._

"Don't worry about it, I want to tell you but I can't, not yet. I'm sorry Clary but, I ," He was caught off guard by her hands on his cheeks pulling his face down to her level as she kissed him gently on his lips. All thoughts flew out of Jace's head at the feel of her soft lips on his and her hands in his hair, pulling at his curls. He returned the kiss fervently, losing his self in the feel of Clary, his Clary.

"Ugh I freaking hate this thing, why can't cheerleading last the whole week. This is ridiculous what kind of idiot teacher does this to teenage girls, what does that ass have against women. I mean... What the hell is going on?"

They broke apart, both turning their heads in synchronization towards Isabelle. Clary flushed red, and started fidgeting with her shirt and looked intently at the ground. Jace tugged affectionately on one of her red curls before turning towards his adopted sister.

"Can we help you, Isabelle?" He inquired calmly reveling at the stunned look on his adopted sister's face. For once the chatterbox was speechless, Jace wished it would happen more often. The silence and the kissing, especially the kissing. Isabelle just grimaced and turned back towards the door as Simon appeared.

"Whats going on out here?" Simon asked a quizzical look on his stupid face. Jace couldn't stand Clary's best friend, he was such an idiot, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she liked him.

"Nothing Simon, come on I'm ready to go home now. I think I need to lie down now." And with that she grabbed Simon's arm and marched him down the hallway that led to the parking lot. Jace stared after them with one eyebrow raised, then he turned back to Clary.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted Thumbel's?" She looked up at him with a smirk on her face and leaned up to kiss him. But, they were interrupted again by the sound of footsteps and they both groaned and looked up to see who it was. Jace immediately recognized the ass that had hit him earlier, he was stalking towards them, an evil smirk plastered on his idiotic face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the arrogant prodigal and his little play thing. Do you mind if I have a turn with her, Wayland? Come here little red, do you have a name?" He stepped closer to them and Jace shoved Clary behind him, and turned to face him, a glare prominent on his face, Clary let out a small noise but Jace quietly shushed her.

"Get out of her Verlac, before I send you back to hell where you came from."

"Ohh is the little prodigal threatening me? Pretty impressive for someone who is guaranteed to have a bark worse than his bite." And on that note he lunged at Jace, his hands grabbing for his throat.

Jace had spent years learning martial arts and easily blocked him and turned on Sebastian full force. Jace was able to get in a few punches and had Sebastian in a headlock, until he turned and hit Jace's injured side. Jace doubled over in pain releasing Sebastian as he fell. He waited to be attacked but he looked up in surprise at the sound of people running down the hall and he realized Clary must have gone and got help. He also noticed that Sebastian was long gone.

A couple people lifted him and he was hauled off down the hall, he realized they were headed towards the parking lot. He looked at the two people helping him and saw that it was Magnus and Alec. Jace managed to find his voice after struggling with his breath for a moment.

"Where are we going?" He asked barely recognizing his own voice.

"To the hospital," he recognized the voice as Alec's,"we need to make sure you don't have any broken ribs." Jace started to protest, then he caught sight of Clary and the expression on her face. She looked so worried and upset that he would do anything to make her feel better. Even if it meant going to the stupid hospital and waiting in the ER for six hours. Alec looked surprised at Jace's lack of protest and started to hurry, probably thinking that there was something really wrong with him.

He ended up waiting for almost three hours to be told that he didn't break anything but, he needed to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, and he had to tape a couple of minor injuries to his ribs.

He finally got back to Clary's house late that night,with her fussing over him and trying to make him as comfortable as possible. It was endearing in a way, but Jace was tired and he finally convinced her to let him get some rest. He missed school the next day and Clary came home and told him that the principal gave him detention for the next three days, that was better than what he had been expecting though. And he couldn't wait for class tomorrow, because the girls were uping their stomach size, and Jace couldn't wait.

_I hope you guys liked it! I decided to add a little drama this chapter for ya'll, did you guys like it? And to all of you Simon lovers I love him too and it was really hard for me to bash him in this chapter. I'm going to try to update soon, but you never know tell me in a review all helpful critisim is welcome so tell me what you like and hate about this story, I aim to please:] And thnk you to everyone who suggested puppy names:] I showed them to my dad but he ended up naming her Chelsea. I mean is that even a British name? Any way thnks again everyone:}_

_Much Love ~Psalms_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okie dokie the next chapter is here:] I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the others. Your words are very encouraging, and you inspire me to update as often as I can. So a big thnks to Bookninja15, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, Mortal Fire101, Mia, Elise The Amazing, Fallen Angel211, hawaiiangrl, Anonymous1997, JaceLover4eva, Lightwood and Fray, lj3girls, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic for your reviews, reading them always puts me in a good writing mood:] _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, shocker I know._

Jace Lightwood was a lot of things hottie, athlete, scholar, witty, and as Clary was starting to find out, a complete lightweight. The doctor had prescribed him pain medicine for his ribs and when she gave them to him he ended up being high as a kite. At first he had fought taking the pills, claiming that he had an amazingly high pain tolerence, and there for was far to superior for mere modern day medicine. But they had been out to dinner, Clary in her new enormous stomach, Magnus had insisted in light of last night events, they should go out and relax for dinner.

They had made it through most of dinner with no problems, that is until the waiter tripped and spilled a margarita all over Magnus, causing him to squeal like a little girl and jump up flapping his arms screeching about his new Armani shirt being ruined. Clary and Jace had both started to crack up laughing, both at Magnus' reaction and the scared look on the poor waiter's face. He was staring horrified at Magnus, before suddenly hurrying away towards the kitchen.

But, as the laughter stopped, and Magnus ran off to the bathroom, Clary heard ragged quick breaths and looked over at Jace in alarm, to find him clutching his side a look of intense pain on his face. Instantly Clary was at his side dumping the ice out of her empty glass onto a cloth napkin making an ice pack for him. Jace tried to bat it aside, rolling his eyes and trying to snort his annoyance, since he couldn't speak yet. After a moment he got enough breath back to speak again.

"I'm fine Thumbel's, I'm not a cream puff you know, I can handle a little pain."

"But this isn't a little pain, your hurting, just please let me help you. I don't like seeing you like this, so swallow your pride or whatever it is that's making you act like a stubborn jerk, and move your hands before I move them for you!" Clary was seething towards the end of her tirade and Jace was looking at her with a surprised look on his golden face.

"Damn Thumbel's you have quite the attitude don't you. I find that sexy in a girl you know."

Clary rolled her eyes trying to hide her smirk, as he moved his hands away from his chest and she gently pressed the ice against his side. He flinched at first, then his shoulders relaxed slightly after a few seconds. Clary walked over to her bag, Jace's eyebrow's raised in a silent question as he watched her, recognition lighting his light colored eyes when he saw her take his pills from the bag. His face remained impassive, but he started to shake his head back in forth.

"No I don't need them Clary, just put them back alright, I don't want to fight you on this right now. Lets just get back to dinner okay." Clary glared at him, about to go off on him about the fact that he needed to knock it off and take care of himself, when Magnus reappeared a grimace on his glittery face.

"I'm going home, you guys can stay and take the car back home. I'm going to take a cab back which trippy here is going to pay for, or else." He ended glowering at the poor waiter that had just returned to clean up the rest of the mess. The waiter just nodded his head up and down so fast Clary was worried that he might break his neck, a nervous twitch in his muscles.

"But I only have my permit, I need someone in the car with me when I drive." Clary protested not wanting to get pulled over. And she wasn't looking forward to driving with her huge new stomach.

"Don't worry hot stuff will be with you remember, and I need to get home and wash this before it stains." And with that Magnus stalked past them cell phone in hand, presumably calling a taxi. Jace was helping the waiter clean up not focusing on Clary anymore, his blond head bent down helping to wipe up the ground.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but the opportunity was to good to pass up, and Jace was in alot of pain, so, the need to help Jace took over completely, and she took a couple of the pills out and crushed them in her hand before sprinkling them in his drink, stirring it quickly. He looked up as she sat down, the waiter hurrying over to where Magnus was standing waving impatiently for the waiter to follow him outside.

"Poor, pathetic bastard," Jace said shaking his curly blond head back and forth. Clary hummed in agreement watching him as he started sucking down his soda. Clary had been worried he would think it tasted funny, or get a massive brain freeze, but he didn't seem to notice anything. A new waiter came over and they ordered dessert, Clary was waiting for the pills to kick in, he was still breathing weird and rubbing his side. Halfway through dessert though he started to relax and was getting a little well, weird.

"Can I get you anything else tonight?" The waiter asked coming over to their table. This caused Jace to smirk before snickering to himself.

"Nope I've got everything I need right here, right Thumb's. How 'bout we get back to your place so you can play nurse and give me a sponge bath. You know you want too, what girl wouldn't, even though you are kinda fat right now, I could still hit that though." He waggled his eyebrows at Clary, who was shaking her head back in forth, shocked at his mood change. Sure the doctor said he might get a little loopy but, normally Jace wasn't like this, well in public places that is.

"Um no, can we just get the check, quickly please?" Jace was staring at her, a predatory gleam in his gold eyes that was making her shiver. Out of fear of passion, she didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. The waiter was quick to oblige and Clary hurriedly paid before grabbing Jace and dragging him out of the restaurant. He was leaning on her looking down at her, pure lust on his face.

"You think I'm hot right Clare, I know you do everybody does, so how 'bout we just hang out in the backseat for a while. You know come spend some time on the dark side with me."

"Don't you mean the horny side?" Clary asked still trying to get him to the car. When they finally reached the car Jace reached for the driver's side door. He seemed to have forgot his backseat plan.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Stoned, get in the passenger side I'm driving."

"But, I'm fine I can drive I," and he was cut off by tripping on the side walk and falling into a puddle.

"Dammit, who threw that puddle at me?" Jace grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to stand. Clary surpressed a laugh as she hauled him to his feet, and got him in the car.

The whole way home Jace sat in the passanger seat, using her Kindle as a makeshift steering wheel, and singing to his self. It was driving Clary crazy, but everytime she asked him to stop he would just yell, "eye's on the front of the road Miss Daisy!" Before going back to his fake steering.

Finally they got there, Clary helping Jace from the car and up the steps that led to her apartment.

"See Thumbel's I told you I was able to drive home."

"Actually you were steering with my Kindle, but you did get a couple of the turns right." She offered struggling to get him up the steps and to keep her balance with the massive stomach she had on. It was a very long walk. They made it after a few minutes Jace stumbling over to his couch crashing immediately. Clary walked over and took his shoes off, brushing his curls off of his head and kissing him lightly on the lips as she pulled the blanket up over him.

Magnus came out of the bathroom as she was walking over to it, the key to the stomach in her hands and she asked Magnus to free her before heading to the bathroom.

"What's up with Blondie?" Magnus' voice called out to her,"is he dead?"

"No he's just unconsious, and leave him alone!" She added when she heard his laugh of delight. "I swear you better not do anything to him, or I will kill you." Clary yelled, momentarily wondering if it was a good idea to leave Jace alone with Magnus when he was so defenseless.

"Don't worry Midget, I'll be on my best behavior." Clary was to tired to fight back and her desire to shower won and she got in savoring the feel of the hot water on her tight muscles. It had been a rough day and it was starting to taking its toll on her. She hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be as awful.

_Alrighty I mixed it up and gave you guy's a high Jace. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and whether you did or didn't like it, tell me in a review so that I can make this story as good as I possibly can. I'll try to update again as soon as possible, I don't like to leave ya'll hanging. And as far as how long this story will be, I'll probably just write until the end of their project:]_

_Much love everyone ~Psalms:]_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay I know I just updated, but I couldn't resist:] I'm glad you guy's liked the last chapter so much, I wasn't sure if I did a good job writing a high Jace:] So as always a big thnks to lj3girls, JaceLover4eva, mia, EliseTheAmazing, hawaiiangrl, Bookninja15, WayToPretty, Lightwood and Fray, Anonymous1997, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair and Fallen Angel211 for reviewing, ya'll are so sweet! Anyway's on to the next chapter. And I took Anonymous1997's advice from her review, thanks for that wonderful idea!:}_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments books, sigh_

Jace's Point of View

Jace woke up to find that he had what felt like a massive hangover. It was weird though, cause he couldn't remember drinking anything last night. Groaning he rolled over and looked down to see he was still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened last night and how he got back to Clary's apartment. The smell of bacon reached his nose and he got up, holding his throbbing ribs, as he headed towards the kitchen. The fact that the smell of food made him hungry and not nauseous, only inpowered his theory that he didn't have a hangover.

As he entered the kitchen he was greeted to the sight of Magnus cooking at the stove and saw that there was juice on the table. He must have made some noise, because Magnus turned towards him, smirking as he did. This immediately set off warning flags for Jace.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. How are you feeling Wayland? I have to say for what's probably the first time ever, sans your eyes, you look like shit."

"I'd rather look like shit than a sparkly, gay lucky charms wanna be."

"Ohh feisty, I like feisty blondie, if you had blue eyes I definitely would put forth the effort into recruiting you to play on my team."

"There's not a chance in hell that that will ever happen. Where's Clary by the way? We have to leave for school soon."

"I'm right here," Clary's voice came from behind him, and when he turned to look at her she gasped when she saw his face and stalked towards Magnus. Jace stood there confused, did he really look that bad?

"Magnus Bane, what the hell is your problem? You know I told you to leave him alone and not mess with him. I mean look at the poor guys face. "

"Well it's not my fault you spiked his drink and turned him into a stoned psycho. He was completely out of it that was too good of a chance to pass up, I couldn't resist don't hold me accountable for my actions, I blame you."

Jace was beyond confused by that point, but the whole spiked drink part of the conversation successfully gained his undivided attention. "What did you do to my drink Clary?" I mean Clary was just so little and sweet, she wouldn't do something like that. Or would she? The thought made Jace nervous I mean he had only been getting to know Clary for a few weeks, and they had just started becoming a couple. How well did he really know her?

"I'm so sorry Jace, but you were hurting and you refused to take the pain medication. I couldn't stand seeing you like that, so I slipped some of the pills the doctor prescribed you into your drink when you weren't looking. I was just trying to help, I swear, please don't be mad, I really am more sorry than you could possibly know." She was speaking so quickly that Jace had to concentrate on what she was saying, so it didn't really sink in until a few moments later. And he wasn't very happy about it.

"I get that you were trying to help me Clary, I really do. But I told you I didn't want the pills, I knew something like this might happen and I trusted you to respect my decision. And if you can't respect me, I don't know if we should continue seeing eachother romantically." And with that Jace stalked off past Clary towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

As he passed the mirror on the wall he saw that his eyes were elaborately decorated with glitter and color. It looked like a butterfly had landed on his face, making a pair of sparkly glasses. This made Jace even angrier and he was fuming by the time he got in the shower and he vigorously scrubbed his face clean. Once he was ready and had stomped his way back to the front door, he saw that Magnus was the only one waiting for him.

"Clary got a ride to school with Isabelle and Simon, it's just us today." Jace must have really looked pissed off for Magnus to have not made any derogatory remarks about the make up or the incident in the kitchen this morning. The look on Magnus' face almost made Jace think that the other boy regretted putting the make up on Jace's face. Whether it was because of Jace's anger or him actually feeling bad, Jace couldn't tell. You could definitely say that was the longest car ride to school in Jace's entire life.

Clary's Point of View

"I don't know Isabelle, he's really mad, you should have seen his face." Clary was feeling like a major bitch for what she had done to Jace and on the way to school she had turned to his sister for advice on what to do to rectify the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Don't worry about it Clary, Jace always gets like this. He'll get over it and see how unreasonable he's being and you to will be back to sucking face before you know it. Just relax he's not that great anyway, consider yourself lucky."

"But he has a right to be mad at me. I went behind his back and took away the trust and respect he was starting to feel for me. And I regret it and would do anything to fix it, we were really starting to get along, and I don't want to lose him when I just got him."

"Yeah from what I could tell two nights ago you guys were definitely getting along just fine, and thanks for that disgusting pda scene, I haven't been able to sleep for weeks and this stupid stomach isn't the only reason for that." Isabelle joked trying for lightness, it didn't work.

"I'm serious Isabelle what am I supposed to do?"

"Just drop it Clary, he'll talk to you when he's ready and then you can just kiss up to the smug ass until he forgives you, if that's what you really want. If I were you I wouldn't waste my time." Clary was surprised to see that it was Simon who had spoken. Clary thought he was to immersed in his comic to be paying them any attention. Isabelle beamed at him in the rear view mirror and Simon returned it with a shy smile of his own. If Clary hadn't been so distressed she probably would have investigated, but she didn't have it in her to care right now.

They got to school, Clary pondering what Simon had said the whole time. Maybe Simon was right this time. Normally he wasn't in any way shape or form intuitive, and the fact that he had tried to help her showed Clary how much Simon cared about her. The thought made her feel alittle better and she made it through art and lunch with Jace without any problems. Then they got to life skills. Ugh the dreaded life skills class.

Sitting next to Jace was awkward and Clary hated the space between them. He had just gone back to ignoring her, like he had before. But it felt like forever to Clary, even if that was completely dramatic.

"How are you ladies doing with the bigger stomachs?" The teacher asked with a huge smile on his stupid face. Clary was eighty percent sure that she could get the other girls on her side to kill the s.o.b. "How about you Miss. Fray, how are you fareing." Clary looked up at him in disgust.

"I'm not fareing well at all, thanks for asking," Clary snapped venom dripping from every word as it left her mouth. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his drivel.

"Well what seems to be the problem?" The teacher asked, he didn't seem to have registered Clary's anger. That just pissed her off even more.

"I have this small body and huge stomach, I'm always tipping over." Clary said thoroughly disgusted as he was making her relive her embarrassing moments in front of the whole class. The boys all snickered, including Jace and Clary didn't know whether to be happy of angry about his acknowlegement of her. None of the girls laughed though and most of them elbowed their partners, as hard as they could.

"Now now ladies it's only until Sunday, and speaking of which on Sunday you will have to come to the gym at noon to watch a film on child birth. This is mandatory and I expect to see everyone there or you will be punished." Everyone looked more then alittle green at that. "You will get to take the stomachs off after the video and the fathers will pick a gender out of the hat and your baby will be here when you get to school on Monday. So all of you should pick out a name for your baby before then, so you can put it on the fake birth certificate. I will explain how to take care of your babies on Monday, and I will distribute fake jobs so that you can earn money to by the things your baby will need." The class was stunned by this and Clary couldn't help looking over at Jace. He was looking at her with an unreadable look on his perfect face.

By the end of the day Clary's back was killing her and her feet hurt worse than she thought could be humanly possible. She rode home with Magnus and Jace, the entire ride spent in an uneasy silence. She was surprised when Jace stopped her when they got inside and led her to the couch gently pushing her down onto it. Clary looked up at him, nervous beyond belief.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I reacted Thumbel's. I know you were just trying to help me and I appreciate that very much. I know that I can trust you and today I realized that we have to do this project together, and I found that I wouldn't have it any other way. So please forgive my attitude and let's go back to the way things were before last night." Clary was so happy that her brain went on auto pilot and she lept into his arms and kissed him as hard as she could.

She remembered his injuries at the last minute and tried to give him breathing room, sure that she had hurt him. But he didn't seem to notice and kissed her back fervently, his hands pulling on her curls.

"Aww, look Chairman Meow their kissing and making up. But they better not do anymore than that or I may have to kill the Blonde for deflowering our Midget, and that would be a real shame for the members of the sighted world." They broke apart and stared at Magnus, both with annoyance on their faces.

"Oh alright, jeesh you don't have to be so testy, just for that you should name your fake spawn after me. Come on Chairman we have a paper to write." And with that he flounced off down the hall towards his room.

"What are we going to name him?" Jace asked and Clary looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know it's going to be a him?"

"Well then him or her, it doesn't matter. I was thinking we could name it Bob." Clary looked at him skeptical.

"Sorry Jace, but we aren't naming our fake baby Bob, plus what if it's a girl?"

"Then we could name her Bobba or something." Clary stared at him like he was an idiot, maybe his fight with Sebastian had damaged his brain or something.

"Sorry again, but there's no way in hell were going to do that, just think of some names and write them down, if we both have the same name on your list then that's what we'll name it. Jace agreed readily enough and they both sat down to think of names.

_I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I didn't add alot of fluff and humor in this one, I wanted to mix it up and add some drama:} I hope that was okay I mean this is the thirteenth chapter and thirteen is an unlucky number:/And please review and tell me if you want the fake baby to be a boy or a girl, and what you think they should name it. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I sorta just pulled it out of my ass and there was no advanced planning whatsoever. I just sat down and started typing. So sorry if it sucks, but I had a writing itch and thought I'd scratch it. _

_Much love ~Psalms:]_


	14. Chapter 14

_I think I have a serious problem, I can't stop updating. I think I need help:] I'm going to try to slow down though, you guys probably think I'm nut's already, but I've had alot of free time on my hands recently, so I had to do something to keep the boredom at bay. A big thnks to Lightwood and Fray, Elise The Amazing, Anonymous1997, hawaiiangrl, Bookninja15, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, Mia, JaceLover4eva, CoolestxNerd, Angeles, Fallen Angel211, and MagnusLover4ever for your reviews, you guys are the best people I've never met, in the world. And thnks for the gender suggestions, and girl won so the people have spoken and thank you for the shit load of girl names you gave me:] _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any book series whatsoever:]_

In the end Clary had a mostly girl names and Jace had mostly boy names. Go figure, I guess people tend to stick with their own gender when it comes to thinking of baby names.

"Okay I'll go first," Jace stated out of the blue, nearly scaring Clary out of her skin, "I have Bob, Jacob, Zane, Henry, Nick, Matt, Tim, Paul, Ryan and the best for last Jace jr. And for a girl Zephyr, Malika, Jatmarli, Juliet and Blaise. So what do you have Thumbelina?" Clary considered Jace's suggestions for a moment. They weren't that bad, and he had picked some really pretty and different names for a girl, all in all he had done alot better than she had expected.

"Well, for a boy I picked Jack, Ryan, Luke, and John. So I guess we have a match there, and for a girl I have Kiara, Ashley, Annabelle, Anastacia, Juliet, Valerie, Kristen, Vasilisa, and Rose. So amazingly we have another match for the girl names. So it's settled Ryan for a boy and Juliet for a girl. Does that sound good?" Clary turned to Jace expectantly, and was satisfied with the approving look he had on his face.

"I suppose that would be okay, but I still think that Jace jr. would be the best for a boy. I mean look how well that name turned out for me, I'm the sexiest man alive aren't I?" Jace asked with a superior look on his face. Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Please your more like the the smuggest Bastard alive in my opinion. Even if your are kinda easy on the eyes Wayland." Clary couldn't resist the chance to tease him. Jace assumed a wounded air as she spoke.

"Oh yeah right, you think I'm the sexy don't try to deny it you think I don't see you checking me out all the time?" Jace suddenly got a snarky look on his face. "Especially in art class right Thumbel's, if you need a model you could have just asked me, I do all types of modeling by the way, which I'm sure you'll be happy to hear." Jace ended with a wicked smile on his devilishly golden face.

"Oh shut the hell up you pervert." Clary retorted, gently shoving his side so that she wouldn't injure his ribs any further. Jace just laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss before he rose from the couch and headed back down the hallway. Clary stared after him in confusion.

"Don't worry I'm just going to get ready for practice, though coach is just going to let me stretch for now." Jace ended with a grimace twisting his face. Ofcourse he felt like rest wasn't what he needed to do. Jace seemed to think he was invincible.

"You can come with me, if you want to." He added alittle uncertain, it was beyond adorable. Clary was thrilled that he wanted her to be around his team, he was totally comfortable with her already and Clary was very enthusiastic about her revelation.

"Sure I'd love to, just let me get changed." Clary hurried off to find some clothes that fit over her new stomach. She had been wearing sweats and large tees mostly, but if she was going to be surrounded by a bunch of hormonal teenage boys, she wanted to look good. Though how fat she was right now wasn't helping her self esteem. But Isabelle would be there with her squad and she wanted to see all of those girls try to cheer with fat stomachs. That reason alone was enough for her to want to go with Jace tonight.

She ended up finding a nice pair of dark blue jeans that were normally to big for her but seemed to fit her nicely now. And a pretty dark blue and black stripped tee that hide some of the bulk the stomach gave her. Jace looked shocked when he first saw her his eyes darkening as he looked her up and down. Clary was pleased with his reaction, but she was too busy trying not to let her expression give away how hot she thought Jace looked in those basketball shorts and a plain tee shirt. Jace could make anything look good though, it was completely unfair but Clary couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment, she was to busy trying not to look drunken and dazed.

"See anything you like?" Jace asked his voice slightly uneven.

"I could ask you the same thing." Clary shot back at him twirling in a surprisingly graceful, well for a person her size, circle and she flounced past him towards the parking lot, smiling as she heard him chuckle before catching up to her.

When they got to the school he led her to the gym and Clary expected him to walk over to where the rest of the team was conversing in the gym. But he surprised her when he bent down and kissed her with so much love it took her breath away and stunned her for a second.

He ran his hand over her forhead, brushing her hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly once more and heading over to his team. Clary stared after him again trying to find her brain again so she could function properly. Finally she snapped out of it and headed over to the bleachers that the cheerleaders were stretching in front of. They were all looking at her in shock, genuinely surprised at what they had just seen. They were normally so fake that they assumed everyone else was fake as well. Clary wondered if their tiny little brains could handle this new gossip. Isabelle just looked annoyed.

"Got do you have to keep doing that in front of me. There's nothing like a watching your brother in the middle of a make out session to make you want to put a gun barrel in your mouth. I did tell you I'm having trouble sleeping right, don't you care about me?" Isabelle was on a roll, she was being way to dramatic in Clary's opinion, but that just seemed to be in her nature.

"Oh calm down it's not like that's the worst thing you've ever seen. I've heard the stories about you and the football team down at the harbor doing.." Clary was cut off by Isabelle's hand covering her mouth and Isabelle's face turning into a frown as she looked at Clary.

"Alright I get, just shut up before someone hears you." The other girls were plainly eavesdropping now, no doubt waiting for some gossip to spread around the school, the horrible sluts. Clary made a noise when she noticed them looking and that caused Isabelle to look over at them.

"Hey why don't you hoes mind your own buisness before I kick you off the squad and start telling everyone what you've been doing with the chess and math clubs to get better grades." That shut them up right away and Clary looked at Isabelle with her eyebrows raised in surprise and disgust. Isabelle just shook her head and mouthed _don't ask_ as the coach started hustling ever one to start working out while he was still in his forties. _Please_ the dude was like a least in his late fifties who did he think he was kidding.

She started to watch the cheerleaders and was enjoying the fact that everytime the tried a routine one of them would be thrown off balance and as they fell, they would take a few of their squad members with them. It was kinda pathetic watching a bunch of normally skinny and graceful girls be taken out one by one by their own stomachs. To say it was better than t.v. would have been a complete understatement. Espcially when Kalie and Aline smacked foreheads so hard they had to go to the nurse.

After that she was distracted by Jace though as he streched and worked as hard as the coach would let him. Watching his graceful movements and his lean muscles working as he pushed them to the limit. He looked at her and caught her staring, this seemed to make his day and his smirk didn't leave his face the entire workout. She was so focused on him that she didn't see Alec coming over to her until he was right in front of her.

"Hello Clary, are you enjoying your stomach so far?" He asked looking at her in sympathy.

"Please like that could ever happen, if I could murder one person and be guaranteed to get away with it, I think you know who I'd choose."

"Hmm, it seems like it could be a toss up between the teacher from hell and Jace." Alec retorted making Clary laugh, and causing everyone in the gym to look over at them. She sat there for a second waiting for them to stop staring.

"So how are you and Magnus faring having Jace in your house all the time? To tell you the truth this little break from him has been kind of nice. With everyone but Max and I gone it's been pretty relaxing over in the Lightwood house." Alec wasn't one for smiling much, but he had an easy personality that instantly put you at ease. Though that didn't mean she was ready to try and find out for sure if Magnus and Alec were dating.

"I'm fine with it, he's not that bad. But Jace and Magnus have been butting heads. I'm waiting for the fistfight that's sure to come soon." Clary was serious as she said this genuinely worried about how she was going to get them to get along for the rest of the project. But she was cut off by the sound of Jace's voice reaching her ears.

Jace was jogging over to them, claiming that coach was sending him home early, not wanting Jace to "overexert his self". She was looking foward to the weekend as she got into bed relaxing her aching muscles and trying to sleep. With the way this project was going you never could tell what was going to happen next and she needed all the rest she could get.

_This was extremely short and totally a filler I know. But, I needed to occupy my time somehow so please forgive me. I know it was great and you don't have to bother reviewing this, I won't take offense:] But anyway I'm currently writing about how they'll deal with their fake baby and I'm trying to set them up for that with these little in between chapters. So thnks so much you guys, I really appreciate you sticking with me through my first real story on fan fiction, ya'll are awsome:]_

_Much Love ~Psalms:}_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okie dokie chapter fifteen has arrived:] I guess my plan to slow down on the crazy updating has been shot to hell. Oh well, I have a feeling you guys won't be complaining:] As always a big thnks to Fallen Angel211, KadmiIcewing, JaceLover4eva, penguincrazy, CoolestxNerd, Anonymous1997, Elise The Amazing, danielle-redfern, lj3girls, Mia, Linnea7, Linn1111, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, and Angeles for reviewing the last chapter, this chapter is for ya'll:]Oh and some of you may find this chapter kinda gross, so this is your fair warning!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments if I did I wouldn't suck so much at fluff! LOL_

Clary got up at the dreaded hour of nine o'clock on a Sunday to attend the mandatory meeting in the school gym. Clary found that she was both eager and freaked out as she thought of the day that was ahead. She couldn't wait to get this damn stomach off, but she wasn't looking forward to watching the child birth video in class today. She spent ten minutes getting ready and she could here Jace in the kitchen as she came down the hall way. He had made a quick breakfast, one that consisted of cereal and toast. The gesture made her smile though, and she kissed him greedily before digging in. Magnus was no where to be seen, he was still asleep and they could here him snoring all the way in the kitchen.

They left in a hurry, trying to beat the church goers before traffic got to horrendous. Jace drove and they talked about what they thought was going to happen. It turns out that both of them weren't looking forward to the film. Shocking I know. But they both decided to take it in stride and try to look on the bright side of things. Like Clary getting to take the stomach off and them getting to find out their fake babies gender and what jobs they were going to be given.

By the time nine-thirty rolled around the whole class was seated on the bleachers in the gym preparing to watch the dreaded childbirth tape. Clary had made it her resolution to go around town and give all of the poor pregnant woman cookies. She only had to do this for a week and it had been pure hell to whole time. If she had had to do this for nine months she probably would have killed someone by then. Everyone was murmuring quietly amungest themselves and shifting nervously in their seats. Everyone was looking like Freddy Kruger was going to pop out at any second and murder them in a malicious and viscious way. None of them knew what to expect, but it wasn't a secret that childbirth was totally hideous and gross, so it was safe to assume that tis was going to be a far from pleasent expirence. Even Jace, who was normally harder to read than anything written by someone wasted, looked on edge, though that gave Clary a smug satisfaction that she got to watch him squirm.

The gym doors flew open making everyone jump and it effectively cut off all of the whispering. The teacher was rolling in one of those old school t.v. on wheels things, the whole time he was looking like the cat that ate the canary. The stupid jerk probably wasn't even going to watch the damn thing. There really is no justice in the world when your a teenager in highschool. He plugged the t.v. in and everyone flinched like it was the electric chair and he was about to fry all of us. Clary suspected that some of them would probably actually prefer an electric chair to the horror that they were about to see.

The teacher put a tape in and turned to face us, speaking for the first time since he entered the gym. "Alright ladies and gentleman, the whole tape is only an hour long and will cover all of the basic things that occur during child birth. You won't be subjected to see the babies actually being born, but you will have a good idea of what the process is by the end of this film. And I'll be over here in the gym teachers room, but don't think that means that I won't be able to see all of you from over there. If you don't watch all of the tape you will be marked down on this part of the projects over all grade. So here we go, and fair warning advised, brace yourselves, this won't be pretty." And on that note he walked over and turned out the lights hit play and then went into the office and left them out there to face the dreaded music.

The first fifteen minutes weren't that bad, just some woman looking uncomfortable as she sat in the hospital bed and was given a couple of ultrasounds. Then it started to go down hill and the groaning started. But, even that wasn't too bad, until they brought the needle over to give her an epidural. Clary hated needles and this was the biggest damn needle she had ever seen, she cringed into Jace's side and hid her face in his shoulder. He chuckled, but he reached his arm around her and hugged her closer to his side. Another fifteen minutes went by and they were half way done, Clary was starting to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. That was when the screaming started. Everyone sat in wide eyed horror as the woman started cussing and throwing stuff at her poor husband, who just stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Poor son of a bitch." Jace said flinching when the woman threw a bedpan at her husband, who ducked out of they way which, seemed to really piss her off. After fifteen minutes of that they had her in the stirrups and that was when the first kid, who just happened to be Simon, passed out taking out three other kids when he hurled down the bleachers. There was some blood on the screen now, Clary didn't see where it had come from, and the girl sitting next to Jace passed out. He caught her before she fell down the bleachers and the teacher came running out of the room, he was headed towards the t.v. to turn it off.

Sitting down in the front roll of the bleachers Raphel sat wide eyed for a second, before he turned and threw up all over the guy sitting next to him. This caused the other guy to throw up and before Clary knew it they were like dominoes falling over and six kids had thrown up and ten kids were crying. The teacher turned the lights on and rushed over, more flustered than anyone Clary had ever seen in her life. And she had gone through a phase when she was little that she had to turn all of the lights on and off, which drove her mother crazy. They were all ushered out of the gym and into the cafeteria, sans the kids that had fainted and thrown up, they were taken to the school's sick room to relax. Clary saw the weekend janiter Carl headed toward the gym, and she silently wished the poor guy good luck.

Everyone sat down at the tables, looking ashen with their pupils fully dilated, toward the teacher who was standing there in shock. Someone pierced the silence with a sharp whistle, and the teacher finally snapped out of it.

"Um, ladies please come up here and I'll take off your fake stomachs before the gentlemen come up and pick a gender for your baby out of the hat. Then you will be assigned jobs to do around the school so you are able to buy your baby the things it needs from me during school hours." As he spoke he seemed to gain more confidence, and all of the girls struggled to stand, Jace just picked Clary up and set her on her feet, making her blush bright red. Once Clary was finally free of her stomach, she skipped over to Jace, a huge smile that she couldn't remove plastered on her face. It was beyond a relief to be free again. Jace smiled at her expression and he pulled her into his side until the teacher called the boys up to pick from the hat.

Jace came back over and she looked at him, bouncing in place as she waited for the verdict.

"Well Thumbel's, looks like were going to name it Juliet."

Clary clapped her hands together smiling. It didn't really matter since they were only going to have the baby for a week, but Clary was still excited that it was girl, even if she didn't really know why.

"And now I will hand each of you hand picked assignments for you to do during the week for your job. The amount of money you make will be the result of how well you do during your assigned tasks. You and your partner will have to make enough money to buy your babies formula, diapers, bottles, binkies, clothes and anything else your baby might require. I will be giving those of you whose partners are absent due to unfortunate circumstances, their job as well and you can give it to them later." And with that he started to pass out slips of paper to everyone in the class.

Clary grabbed her's and looked at it eagerly. She had to tutor a student after school for an hour at the elementry school next door. The teachers that over looked the tutoring would score her on her preformance and give the results to her teacher. Clary liked younger kids and she looked down to see who she would be tutoring. _Max Lightwood, _this made Clary smile even wider and she looked over at Jace to see what he got.

"I'm going to be giving the younger kids basketball lessons after school in our gym, that doesn't sound to bad. What'd you get?" Jace asked her a slightly crooked grin on his face.

"I'm tutoring Max after school at the elementry school. What are the odds that I'd get your brother out of all of the students there that need help?" Clary was genuinely confused at how she could be so lucky.

"Well, I think the kids can pick who they want for their tutor. If the teacher put your name in as one of the choices then Max probably picked you his self. He's having trouble in math so thats probably the subject that you'll be tutoring him in. Don't worry he tries really hard and he's a good kid, so he won't give you any trouble."

"I wasn't worried about that. He seems like a sweet kid and I'm honored that he picked me to be his tutor." Clary was touched by the gesture, and she couldn't wait for the chance to begin tutoring Max. She didn't know much about him, but she was looking forward to getting to know the youngest Lightwood better. She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone asking the teacher a question.

"What do we do with our babies during school?" It was a good question and Clary was surprised that she hadn't thought about that yet.

"Well you and your partner will take turns switching your baby back and forth between you during your lessons. If the baby starts crying for any reason you will be forced to leave the class and take your baby into the hallway to care for it. Any work you miss will have to be made up as part of your nightly homework. But, if you do a really good job and you earn enough money, you can pay for "daycare" and the office will keep your baby for you. You will have to pay by the hour though, so make your decisions wisely. Are there any more questions?" The teacher asked looking around at all of the students. No one raised their hand. "Okay then your dismissed and I will see you all tomorrow, bright eyed and bushy tailed, so prepare for your new bundles of joy and get a good night's sleep. The babies don't turn off at night so you will be forced to get up with them a night." There was a collective groan at that and everyone quickly disappeared like a set of rims at a Puff Daddy concert, before the teacher could catch them and torture them some more.

"Thank god that's over," Isabelle said, hurrying towards them,"though I can't believe Simon fainted. I didn't know he was a total cream puff!" She ended laughing.

"I could have told you that." Jace told her, his voice smug and superior. "The guys a complete pansey, he's about as tough as a boxful of kittens."

"Hey kittens can be tough. If you get them going they could really mess you up." Clary stated trying to defend what little pride and respect Simon still had. No matter what bestfriends should have each others backs.

"Well anyway, I have to go rescue him from the nurse's office and take him home, he's supposed to help me write my history paper tonight. He better be coherent enough or I'm gonna have to kill that slim jim with glasses." And with that she flounced away, her hair swinging around her like a whip as she did.

"Pssh, I don't know why your friends with that moron." Jace mused a look of genuine puzzlement on his golden face.

"Oh shut up you assbucket." Clary said playfully shoving him, with a mock glare on her face. He smirked at her before giving her a kiss and yanking her on his back piggy back style, and they headed out to the parking lot for their last night of freedom.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this, I didn't have much time to type because my laptop was dying:/ So that also means I couldn't check my spelling and I come from along line of dyslexics so sorry for any mistakes. But I put alot of information in it so I hope that makes up for the shortness of the chapter. The next chapter will have the babies and I'll try to put it up as soon as I can. I'm going to the play Wicked though on Tuesday, so if I don't update tomorrow you'll probably have to wait until Wednesday. So tell me what you thought and if you have any constructive critisim, I'd be happy to read it:] _

_Much Love ~Psalms:}_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 is now complete:] I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had alot of fun writing it! And just incase some of you didn't know this, their is a chapter of City of Fallen Angels up on Cassandra Clare's website and I loved it:] So you need to go check it out people! As always, a big thnks to Bookninja15, GabbiCalabrese, Elise The Amazing, Magnus bane's cousin, penguincrazy, Mia, Fallen Angel211, lj3girls,Lightwood and Fray, Naomi Ng, Anonymous1997, JaceLover4eva, Ginger-with-a-soul98, Angeles, cridge15, hawaiiangrl X2 lol, Kewi11, CoolestxNerd, RedNights-await for all of your reviews, I love you guys that I've never met and know nothing about, it's kinda weird when you think about it;} And another thnks to Angeles for taking the time to review my story, even though it's kind of hard for you, it makes me happy when you review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, seriously do I have to do this every chapter?_

Clary bounced up in down in her seat nervously awaiting her fake baby. Jace chuckled from his seat next to hers, and put his hands on her shoulders, gently holding her still. Clary through a quick embarrassed smile at him and she tried to contain herself. The teacher finally came in with a big bin and he started putting keys into the fake babies backs, after he turned the keys they started to make little gurgling sounds and they started waving their arms and legs. Finally the teacher turned and asked the girls to come up and grab their baby.

Clary hurried over and found the one with the label _Clary and Jace. _She picked it up and it opened it's eyes and she smiled, they were green, almost the same green as hers. The baby also had a head of soft blond curls. Clary smiled as she walked over and sat down at her seat again. Jace leaned over and looked down at the baby curiously, Juliet was still in Clary's arms, and thankfully she wasn't crying like some of the other babies were. Jace looked at her with his eyebrows raised as he noticed Juliet's features. Clary shrugged as an answer, not sure if it was a coincidence of not. Clary looked over at Simon and Isabelle, who were holding their baby boy who was currently wailing, Clary noticed their baby (Alex) had dark hair like Isabelle and Simon's hair. After further inspection Clary noticed that all of the babies vaguely resembled their fake parents.

"As you've probably noticed, their are some similarites between you and your babies. They are customly designed to make it all a little easier for you to connect with your fake charges for the week. So you will be given the outfit that your doll is currently wearing and diapers and formula, with one bottle for tonight. Tomorrow you will be given money for your fake jobs and will be required to purchase anything else your baby may require by yourselves. And their is a chip in the back of your babies that will record how well they are cared for over the next week. If your baby is crying you will be required to put in the key in the back of your baby, and then a place on your babies back will light up, depending on what color it lights will tell you if it needs to be changed, fed, rocked to sleep, or if it just wants attention. Are we all clear on that?" The teacher ended looking around the room at the students. Everyone nodded and the teacher passed out keys to each of the parents.

Clary saw that there was a hole in the top of the key, so she strung it on her necklace so she wouldn't lose it. Jace on the other hand, just shoved his key into his pocket. The teacher called the fathers up then to sign the babies birth certificates. After he signed it and brought it back to the table, they had to keep the birth cerificate in good condition and return it at the end of the project. As Jace placed it neatly in one of his folders, Juliet started crying, which made both of them jump and look at her panicked.

"What did you do to her Thumbel's?" Jace asked, searching frantically for his key.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! And you put your key in your pocket, remember?" Clary told him, as she calmly rocked Juliet in her arms. There was no reason for a freak out. Clary rolled her eyes, _men._

Jace found the key and held it up in triumph, before he inserted it in the babies back. It lit up red and they looked at the instruction sheet to see what that meant.

_Red= Hungry_

_Blue= Tired_

_Yellow= Diaper Change_

_Green= Want's attention_

"Okay, so she's hungry, do you know how to make the bottle?" Jace asked Clary, who sighed at his lack of intellect at the moment. She shuddered to think of what Jace would be like with an actual baby.

"It says here to take some of the formula, it's already in a liquid state, and put it in the bottle, then you just feed the kid." Clary explained as she worked and she inserted the bottle in the babies mouth. Juliet made little sucking noises and Clary giggled at how real it sounded. After Juliet was done eating, she closed her eyes and "fell asleep". Clary handed her over to Jace, who tried to resist at first, but after a moment he loosened up and smiled crookedly as he awkwardly rocked her side to side. Clary smiled at how cute he looked, and looked over to see Isabelle feeding her baby, while Simon sat there looking like they had just been given a live grenade. Poor Isabelle had her work cut out for her on this one.

The bell rang, and everyone got up to get to their next class. Clary and Jace both hesitated, unsure of what to do with Juliet.

"I have gym next," Clary started grabbing Juliet from Jace as she did," so I want her so I have an excuse to get out of class if she starts crying." Surprisingly, Jace looked a little hesitant, before he nodded and kissed Clary lightly, as he headed off down the hall to his next class.

Juliet was quiet all through gym class, which disappointed Clary alittle, and she didn't spot Jace on her way to her last class, so Clary just took Juilet with her. Much to her chagrin, two minutes into class Juliet started wailing and Clary was forced to take her out into the hall.

The key and light indicated that she wanted attention so Clary walked up and down the hallway humming and bouncing her, eager to get back to class. Raphel joined her after a minute and he sat down and fed his fake son, while he watched Clary like she was something interesting and slightly amusing on t.v.

"Your fake husband decided to make you have the baby for the rest of the day. Not very chivalrous if you ask me." Raphel mused in his beautiful liquid Spanish accent.

"Oh he'll pay, believe me. He's going to take her to his job after school today." Clary retorted still trying to get Juliet to settle down.

"Ah I see, pay back is a bitch. I hear he'll be teaching basketball to younger kids. Thats the same job I got so I will tell you all about his suffering if you want." Raphel promised with a devilish look on his tan handsome face.

"Thanks Raphel, I'd like that very much."

Raphel smiled at her before grabbing his baby and the bottle and heading back into class. A minute later Juliet stopped crying and Clary went back into class and tried to make up what she missed in the first half of the class. She had a three page work sheet and she had just started it when Juliet started to cry again. Groaning Clary took her back out in the hall and inserted the key into her back. _Yellow_. Great. Clary took anew diaper out of her backpack and proceeded to change Juliet's diaper. It didn't smell thank god, but it looked disgusting and Clary couldn't help wrinkling her nose as she finished changing Juliet. She quieted down immediately and Clary threw the diaper away and headed back into class. She had barely finished the first page, when the bell rang.

So on top of the homework assignment for the night she had to finish the work sheet as well. She was beyond pissed off and when she met Jace and Magnus by the car after school Clary frowned as she handed Juliet to Jace along with all of her things.

He noticed her look and instantly looked reproachful. "I'm sorry Clary, but the teacher asked to see me after class and I didn't have time to come and get the baby from you, I really am sorry." He looked so sincere and Clary kissed him to show him that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Jace kissed her back before heading towards the gym, with Juliet in his arms. Clary and Magnus smiled as they watched him go, before they got in the car and Magnus drove Clary to the elementary school. Humming to his self for a few minutes before Clary reached over and pinched him as hard as she could. He yelped before returning to his normal cheerful self.

"He really is delicious holding that baby isn't he!" Magnus began in his upbeat perky voice. "I mean who know giving him a baby would be such a turn on, don't you agree?" Magnus asked her with a smirk on his overly glittered face. He had a slightly dazed look in his eyes and Clary wanted to smack the glitter off of his overly sparkly face.

"Can you please take your mind out of the gutter Magnus. And while your at it take your eyes off my man as well." Clary told him with a mock glare on her small pixie like face.

"Ohh, feisty. And don't be such a prude Clary. It's not like we don't think the same way when it comes to Mister Smexy."

Clary was finally free as they pulled into the parking lot and Clary jumped out of the car as quickly as she could. She hastily reminded Magnus to pick her up in an hour, before she headed to the office to find out where she needed to go. The receptionist was filing her nails and Clary had to clear her throat several times before she finally looked up. The receptionist was acting like Clary was interrupting her during heart surgery.

"What do you want?" She droned in an annoying whiney voice that made Clary want to bitch slap her.

"I'm here to tutor one of the students." Clary retorted, venom dripping from her voice.

"Down the hall to the right, door 109." The receptionist told her without looking up from her nails.

Clary was speed walking down the halls towards the tutoring room and made it with five minutes to spare. She hoped that the fact that she got here early would earn her browine points with the tutoring supervisor. She loved the job she was given and so did everyone else she had talked to. Isabelle was helping out in the office after school and Simon was tutoring over at the middle school.

"Hey Clary!" A voice called out and she turned to her right to see Max waving her over with a huge smile on his face. His hair was messy and his glasses were slightly askew and Clary couldn't help thinking that he was one of the cutest kids she had ever seen.

"Hiya Max, so what seems to be giving you trouble in school?" She asked him sitting down next to him and looking at the open page in his math book.

"It's just stupid math," he said glumly kicking out at the chair next to him with a tiny sneaker. "No matter how hard I try I don't get it, it makes me feel dumb." He finished his eyes slightly shiny. Clary reached over and hugged his thin little frame. Her heart was breaking for the small boy and she wished she could take his pain away. She knew what it was like to be young and having trouble in school, it was one of the worst feelings in the world and she was going to do everything in her power to help this sweet little boy out.

"You are most definitely not dumb! Everyone struggles sometimes, and thats why I'm going to be here for the rest of the week, to help you stop struggling. So chin up and lets get this show on the road. And Jace told me you liked comics right." She looked to Max for confirmation, he nodded slowly. "Well if you get your grade up by the end of the week, I'll take you to Forbidden Planet and let you buy anything you want." His whole face light up and a determination came over the young boy and he threw his self into his work fiercely. Clary looked over and saw a smile on the superviser's face and Clary knew that she had done something right.

She learned alot about Max during that hour, and found that he practically worshipped the ground Jace walked on. Max acted like Jace hung the moon and Clary wondered what Jace did to make Max adore him so much. It was beyond adorable to hear Max talk about Jace and Clary found herself falling even more in love with Jace. Something she thought was impossible. She could tell that Jace was very caring and kind when it came to Max and Clary would give anything to see them together.

She liked what she learned about Max as well. He was a smart kid that was extremely sweet and sensitive. He loved his brothers and sister, though Clary could tell that he wished he could spend more time with them. Clary knew that the age difference between Max and his sibilings had to be tough on him, but he just shrugged it off. She was starting to admire this little nine year old and was grateful for the time she got to spend helping and getting to know the youngest Lightwood. He was so much like Simon that Clary found herself constantly reminiscing about her and Simon's elementry school years and she looked at the memories fondly. She found herself wishing she could have known Jace then, and the more she thought about her younger days the stronger she felt about him, but she knew that she should just be thankful and happy that she had the opportunity to know him now.

Their was alot Clary had left to learn about Jace, and she couldn't wait until the time came that she knew Jace like the back of her hand. She was so in love with him that it hurt sometimes, but Clary wouldn't have it anyother way. Jace was the perfect person and the more she found out all the little things that made him tick and got to know him the more she knew just how perfect he was. But Clary couldn't think about Jace right now, she had a job to do and she really needed to focus on helping Max right now.

All in all the tutoring lesson went well and Clary found that she was more than happy to come by everyday to help Max out, even if it was against her will. Yet, the part of the project that entailed looking after Juliet seemed like it was going to be a hassle, but she had Jace to help her so she just had to have faith that everything would work out well. I mean how hard could taking care of a fake baby really be.

_Alrighty, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter;] And for those of you who haven't seen Wicked I highly recommend it! It was a phenominal show and I hope you guys get the chance to see it as well. And any feedback is welcome whether you like my story or you hate, just drop a line and tell me in a review, I am to please:]_

_Much Love ~Psalms:]_


	17. Chapter 17

_Okie dokie chapter sixteen ya'll, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter:] I was a little nervous on how well I wrote the scenes with Juliet. So a big thnks to PaperWhisperintheDark, Elise The Amazing, CoolestxNerd, penguincrazy, hawaiiangrl, JaceLover4eva, Anonymous1997, MortalFire101, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, Bookninja15, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair;], Fallen Angel211, Lassxxxx, Lightwood and Fray, and cridge15 for your reviews I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story:] So here we go, on with the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments just the plot, I thought of that myself;}_

It was currently two in the morning and Clary was about to go crazy if Juliet didn't stop crying soon. The only thing that was keeping her sane was the memory of Jace changing Juliet's diaper. It was one of the funniest things that she had ever seen in her entire life. She snapped photos of him, wanting to document the expression on his face to keep forever. He looked so horrifed the entire time and Clary couldn't help cracking up. Even Juliet giggled her fake little laugh as she waved her arms. Jace turned when he saw the flash and Clary only got away with it because she told him there was no film in the camera. But if he didn't get her to stop crying soon she was going to post the pictures she took all over the school and on the internet.

"Take her Thumbel's, please for the love of God I need to sleep I have a chemistry test in the morning." Jace begged her, holding a wailing Juliet out for Clary to take. The look on his face was filled with so much desperation that Clary couldn't resist helping him.

"Alright, but you have to take her to your job again whenever I ask you to. I'll be lucky if I can even keep my eyes open while I'm tutoring Max tomorrow." Jace nodded then ran off from her room and down the hallway towards the living room, before Clary could change her mind. He made a surprised grunt as he went and she heard Magnus' make an angry noise as he bumped Jace on his way to Clary's room. Sure enough a few moments later the door flew open and Magnus was standing there looking like a disheveled and pissed off sparkly unicorn. Magnus' hair was like a mood ring and it was currently a matted mess on his scalp. That was definitely not good, not good at all.

"If you don't get that thing to shut up I'm going to stab it then throw it off of the Empire State building!" Magnus growled at her, if looks could kill Clary and Juliet would both be dead.

"Don't you think I'm trying, she's driving me crazy and Jace the stupid assbucket bailed on me. If I don't get her to stop crying I swear I'm going to break down and cry. The crying is driving me crazy, I feel like knives are being shoved into my eardrums." Clary ended on a wail trying not to strangle Magnus or let him carry out his plan to silence Juliet.

"Oh give her to me, midget! How difficult can it be?" He took Juliet and rocked her agitated, humming that stupid song that Clary hated, yet to Clary's surprise Juliet quited down right away and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow your like the fake baby whisper or something! Can you take her tonight, please. I'll do anything you want I swear." Magnus looked at her considering for a moment before nodding.

"Okay I'll do it, but I can cash in the favor anytime I want for anythin I want. And you won't be allowed to bitch about it either, no matter what." Clary knew she was going to regret this, but she would sell her soul to the devil if it got her some sleep right now.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just please take her I'm desperate!" Magnus rolled his eyes and left with a quite Juliet in his arms. Clary rolled over and hugged her pillow as tightly as possible, she could still faintly hear Juliet's crying bouncing around her eardrums, and she finally was able to drift off to sleep.

Clary was brought back to consiousness by a faint pressure on her forward head and something gently brushing her hair off of her forehead. Smiling she opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into a pair of glittering golden ones. Jace smirked down at her before kissing her and getting out of her bed and yelling at her to get ready for school. It took a shower and two cups of coffee to finally make Clary's brain start to function again. Magnus came and joined Clary and Jace for breakfast, Juliet in his arms, her green eyes wide.

"I fed her for you, but there's no way I'm going to help you take care of her during school. Is that clear?" Magnus asked Clary as he handed Juliet to Jace. She nodded and Juliet started making little whining noises and the light on her back indicated that she was hungry.

"I'll feed her. If you have any left over homework do it now okay." Jace instructed Clary as he prepared a bottle for Juliet.

Clary nodded her assent and headed over to her books to finish the one page of math homework that she wasn't able to finish last night due to Juliet. Miraculously, she was finished by the time they had to leave for school and she held a satisified Juliet all the way to the school. All of the fake parents looked as exhusted as Clary felt, and she found herself hating her teacher even more. By now she was eighty percent sure she could get the boys to help her kill the teacher as well now.

Juliet thankfully kept her fussing at a minimum for both Jace and Clary as they made it through the first half of their classes relatively easily. By the time life skills rolled around both Clary and Jace were looking forward to seeing how much money they made.

"Okay class first things first I'm going to pass out sheets of paper with things that you can buy for you babies and the prices you'll have to pay to purchase them. If you really need something though and you don't have the enough money you can take out a loan to pay for it. But the loan will be paid back plus, ten percent interest. Now will Miss. Lightwood please come up and pass out the papers to the rest of the class." Isabelle flounced over then passed them out to the rest of the class, and Clary took hers eagerly as she bounced Juliet in her lap.

_A pack of ten diapers = $15 A pack of eighteen diapers = $25 _

_Formula for ten bottles = $20 Formula for twenty bottles = $30_

_Bottles =$4 each Pacifiers = $3 each ( and the pacifiers will help your baby fall asleep)_

_Clothes are $10 an outfit and Daycare is $15 dollars an hour or $50 a day_

_Also a diaper bag can be provided for only $5 dollars_

Jace whistled as he read his sheet and looked over at Clary with one eyebrow raised. Clary just nodded her head in agreement. Finally the teacher passed out their fake pay and Clary and Jace both looked them over and hoped that it was enough. It turns out Clary made $50 and Jace made $45 and they only got paid everyother day. It seemed like alot but Juliet went through at least eight bottles and diapers a day. It was borderline ridiculous, but she supposed that real babies went through that much stuff just like Juliet, or maybe even more. Clary shuddered at the thought.

"You made more than me! What did you do that I didn't do? I was great yesterday this is bull shit!"

"Oh please, your one of those guys that thinks that men should make more money than women aren't you. Well I have news for you assbucket women are just as capable as men okay, maybe we're even better."

"I'm not one of those guys it's just that I don't see how you could make more than me, it was only for an hour." Clary just snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Just drop it and lets figure out what we should buy."

"I don't know you decide, that's more of chick thing anyway." Jace told her smirking at the end. She punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could and he glared at her in mock hurt.

"Oh how you wound me." Jace exclaimed dramatically, and Clary couldn't help giggling as she looked over the paper and took notes on what to do, after a moment she found out what to buy and wrote them down on a paper and handed it to the teacher. He nodded and gathered the stuff she requested and he let her sift through the various items and select what she wanted. She hauled all of her findings back to the desk and she started to set everything up accordingly.

"So Thumbel's, what did we get?" Jace asked leaning over curiously to see what she got.

"Well, I got the pack of eighteen diapers, the twenty bottles of formula, two out fits, two bottles one can be mine and one can be yours, two pacifiers for the same reason as the bottles, and last but not least a diaper bag." Clary finished as she packed all that she could into the diaper bag and was trying to stuff the left over things into Jace's back pack, she knew that there was no way in hell he would carry a diaper bag around.

"Oh well, that's good I guess." Jace tried to seem enthusiastic, but Clary knew he could care less. It was completely disgusting. Clary just ignored him and changed Juliet into one of the outfits she had picked. It was a pink onesie with white leggings and little Mary Jane shoes. The outfit even had a ribbon that she turned into a makeshift headband for Juliet. She looked beyond adorable and Clary smiled as she dressed her, remembering her barbie days.

"No Isabelle, we can't spend all of the money on outfits, I'm sorry." She looked over to see an exasperated Simon trying to reason with a stubborn Isabelle. Both of them were standing their ground and Clary wondered who was going to win this fight. By the end of the class it turns out that practicality won out and Alex didn't get a full wardrobe. Much to Isabelle's dismay.

Clary took Juliet during gym again and thankfully she started crying right before dodgeball started and Clary was able to get out of it, she even stayed out in the hallway the whole class after Juliet stopped crying. Jace came and took Juliet before history class so she didn't miss anymore work in that class. He really was a sweetheart under his douche bag exterior.

At the end of the day she ended up taking the baby with her to the tutoring session with Max. Magnus drove her before speeding off to the house. She had to ask Jace to get Alec to come back to school with a car for Jace and Clary because Magnus, had a date and apparently couldn't be bothered with being her chauffeur. Jace had to get something at the mall and Clary had begged him to let her come with. She needed some new shoes and being cooped up was driving her crazy.

Max greeted her with his usually cheery self and she automatically smiled when she saw him. It was impossible not to be in a good mood when you were around Max. She down with him but, fifteen minutes into the math lesson, Juliet started crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked, watching Clary curiously as she inserted her key into Juliet's back.

"Oh she's just hungry. I'm sorry Max, this is probably not helping you very much." Clary told him as she fixed a bottle.

"That's okay, it's not your fault. But, can I feed her?" Max asked gesturing to the bottle in Clary's hands. She nodded surprised, and handed the bottle over to the young boy. He laughed at the sucking noises Juliet was making and Clary couldn't help laughing with him.

"Wow she sounds like a real baby." Max exclaimed, a look of surprise on his small face.

"I know, it's weird, but after your done you have to get back to your work." Juliet didn't go to sleep after her bottle, but she was quite as she sat there on the seat next to Clary.

Jace was right when he told her that Max tried hard, and he made great progress during the hour that they spent together. She was almost sad when it was over and she decided to invite Max to hang out with her and Jace at the mall. He lit up at the question and he eagerly packed his things bouncing on his heels excitedly as he waited for Clary to hurry up. She giggled at his enthusiasm, and had him call Alec to tell him not to pick him up. She was looking forward to seeing Jace and Max together, and was eager to study them. They didn't have to wait to long for Jace, because he drove up after five minutes of them waiting.

"Hey Max, is Alec late again picking you up?" Jace asked his younger brother as he walked over to them, playfully ruffling Max's hair as he passed him. Max shoved his hand away and grinned at Jace before heading towards the car. Jace looked at Clary asking a silent question. Clary was suddenly nervous of what Jace's reaction might be. But it turns out she didn't need to be.

"I invited him to go with us. He seems so lonely and I just couldn't not ask him. You're not mad are you?" Her words came out in a rush and she was avoiding making eye contact with Jace. Suddenly his hand was under her chin and he was lifting her face up so gently she almost didn't feel it. She caught one quick glance at his warm golden eyes, before his lips were on hers and he was kissing her with such a smoldering passion that it took her breath away for a moment.

"I take it your not mad?" Clary asked when she finally caught her breath. Jace chuckled in response and they heard an "eewww" and looked over at Max, who was currently pretending to vomit. Clary blushed of course and Jace grabbed Juliet from Clary, she didn't know how she was able to hold onto her, and took her hand and led her to the car. The ride there was spent of Max telling jokes and Clary cracking up at how adorable he was. Jace seemed to regard Max with a gentle fondness, that was so sweet Clary wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it for herself.

In the mall Max, Juliet and Jace headed over to get some food and pick something up, Jace wouldn't tell her what it was, and Clary headed over to the Shoe Factory and shopped while she waited for them. She had just bought a new pair of sketchers, when Max came barreling toward her with a tear stained face. She panicked when she saw him and ran over to him and hugged him before wiping the tears from his face and asking him what was wrong. He only got out the j sound and she freaked thinking something was wrong with Jace. But, Jace came in with a furious expression on his beautiful face. She looked up and suddenly realized that neither of them had Juliet. She looked at him in horror and he wordlessly thrust a piece of paper at her. She read it hastily and felt her heart drop as she did.

_Well well well, it looks like I have something you want Lightwood. You really shouldn't have given your baby to that specky little nerd of a brother of yours. If you want to see her again you'll meet me at Central Park tonight at eight o' clock. Come alone or the dolly gets it, see you soon Lightwood._

_S. Verlac_

_Oh no, Sebastian has Juliet! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to be updating as soon as I can. I hate leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, but it was requested that I add some drama to the plot:] So tell me what you guys liked and hated about the chapter so I can make it as enjoyable as I possibly can for ya'll to read:] And you may just get to find out what Jace bought Clary._

_Much Love everyone ~Psalms:]  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_I would have updated earlier today, but, my brother had a baseball game so I just got some free time to update. Although I'm not really in a good mood 'cause they totally got creamed both times:[ But, anyway a big thnks to CoolestxNerd, penguincrazy, hawaiiangrl, JaceLover4eva, Lightwood and Fray, RedNights-awaitx2;}, Anonymous1997, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, Kewi 11, geelynbenefice, Lassxxxx, Fallen Angel211, Elise The Amazing, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, Angeles, coolicetwilight, and cridge15 for your wonderful reviews! I love reading them almost as much as I love writing:]_

_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Mortal Instruments, I'm not that creative:]_

Clary paced up and down her living room anxiously, Jace watching from where he sat fuming on the couch. They had just dropped Max off at the Lightwood house, Clary and Jace hated to leave him alone in that state, but they need to make a plan to get Juliet back. Everytime she thought about the pained look on his sad little face, it sent an ache through her and she longed to go back and comfort him. He was such a sweet little boy and it hurt her that he read what Sebastian wrote about him. He was taking it harder than Clary and Jace, they both knew that he would be beyond upset if they didn't get her back. Apperently, Max was in the comic book store with Juliet, while Jace was on his secret mission, she still didn't know what he got, and he had set Juliet down while reading and when he looked over to get her, she had disappeared, and Sebastian's note was in her place.

Clary sighed, it was just her luck to have Juliet get stolen on the second day she had her. Sebasian was a dick, but she hadn't thought he would do something this vindictive. And it was all because Sebastian and Jace had apperently gotten into a fight in gym one day in sixth grade. They were constantly trying to out do each other, Clary supposed it came with the territory of trying to be the top athelete their age. Though Clary would never say this out loud, or mostly never say it to Jace, both of them were incredibly gifted and they needed to accept that and stop being stupid.

"That's it, I'm going to go scope out Central Pack before that asshole get's there." Jace broke the silence, making Clary nearly jump out of her skin.

"Sounds good, just let me get my coat and call Magnus, you know, let him know where were going." Clary got her cell out as she spoke. Magnus had been furious when he found out what had happened to Juliet, but he had a prior engagement and regrettably was unable to help them. Clary was upset that Magnus wouldn't help them but Juliet was Clary and Jace's responsibility, not Magnus' as he pointed out when Clary asked him for help.

"Ugh ugh, you read the note Thumbel's only I need to come, you stay here and I'll call you when I get Juliet back." Clary bristled immediately.

"You might need my help, he beat your ass last time you two fought. If you get hurt your going to need me to help you. Plus two is better than one, right." It was taking all of her self-control not to throttle him.

"He got lucky last time," Jace told her with a scowl on his golden face," and he said to come alone or he'd do something bad to Juliet. And Sebastian is a psychtic breakdown waiting to happen, I don't want you around him, there's no telling what he might try to do to you. It's bad enough that he might do something to Juliet, but I'd have to kill him if he tried to do anything to you." Jace finished with a dead serious look on his beautiful face. His words sent chills down Clary's spine. It took her a moment to recover from her shock.

"I can take care of myself Jace, you don't have to look after me. And it would drive me crazy if I had to stay behind and worry about you and Juliet. Let me come with you." She fought back, she wasn't going to let him boss her around.

"NO Clary, just please stay here and trust me to get her back. I can do this, don't worry it will be alright, I promise." He came over and kissed her, before grabbing his jacket and car keys and he headed out of the apartment, the door making a soft _snick_ noise as it shut.

Clary stood there fuming before she suddenly got an idea and grinning she took her cell phone out and dialed the familiar number.

**Jace's P.O.V**

He circled the parking lot by the park, choosing a spot wisely before he parked and got out of the car, the sun setting as he did. He looked around for any signs of Sebasian and saw a white-blond flash of hair sitting down on one of the benches a few feet away from where Jace was standing. Jace tried to approach him as quietly as possible, but despite his attempts Sebastian stood turned as soon as he started to walk over.

"Good you got my note I'm glad. I have a feeling this is going to be a fun night for me." Sebastian smirked at Jace. Jace just grimiced in return.

"What kind of fun are you talking about? Because just so you know, I don't swing that way, unlike you I actually have a girlfriend." Jace retorted, trying in vain to spot Juliet.

"Ahh, yes the little red head of yours, Clary is it? You know after I kick your ass she might just want to come over and see what a real man is like. Even if she doesn't I'll convince her by any means necessary. I'm looking forward to it, she seems like a good time." His words made Jace see red. The next thing he knew though was that Sebastian had launched himself at Jace and landed a solid kick into his stomach. Jace grunted and reached out, grabbing ahold of Sebastian's left arm and twisting it behind his back. Sebastian broke free and grabbed ahold of Jace's arm wrenching it painfully.

Jace fought the urge to cry out and twisted free grabbing Sebasian in a choke hold. He tried to hold on as long as possible, but Sebastian was strong and flung Jace off, he kicked Jace's ribs and Jace cried out as he felt them break. The pain was intense and everytime he breathed, a searing pain shot threw him making him want to scream in agony. Sebasian was chuckling as he approached Jace a back pack in his hand, that Jace hadn't noticed before. He pulled Juliet out of it, the doll wasn't crying, but her green eyes were open and as strange as it may seem, he imagined them as Clary's eyes urging him on. It made him feel slightly better, despite the pain that was reverberating through the top half of his body. His vision was blurring and it was taking everything he had not to pass out.

"Say good bye to your doll Lightwood," Sebastian snarled as he raised Juliet over his head and prepared to slam her into the ground. But, before he could something darted forward and smacked him in the side with something long and thick. Sebastian yelled and fell to his knees, clutching his side and whimpering. Two other people approached him and a girl, he could tell by her long hair, smacked him around a few times while the taller and scrawnier boy tried to hold her back.

Juliet went sailing threw the air when Sebastian was hit, and Jace used every last bit of his strength to reach out and catch her before she hit the ground. She made a gurgling noise as he caught her and he hoped nothing had hurt her. Someone was yelling and his eyes finally focused enough for him to notice Clary, Simon, and Isabelle's faces hovering over him. He coughed as he fought for enough breath to tell Simon and Isabelle to get the hell out of his personal space when he heard sirens in the distance. He became aware of Clary stroking his blond curls and he noticed the stick at her side. Of course she would have been the one that took out Sebastian. With all of her five feet, Jace was amazed at how stubborn and hard headed that firey little red head was.

He lost consiousness a few moments later, Clary's face being the last image he saw.

**Clary's P.O.V**

She was pacing the hospital corridor, while Simon and Isabelle went to get something to drink. Alec would be coming by later with Max and Clary was anxiously waiting for them. Jace had to have surgery, he had five broken ribs, and one fractured rib. He was taken out of surgery two hours ago and they were all waiting for him to wake up. Clary was furious everytime she thought about Jace's injuries. She should have hit that douche Verlac harder with that damn stick. When they drove up to Central Park, she saw Sebastian kick Jace and she hadn't thought, she just reacted as she grabbed the stick and raced toward Sebastian, more furious than she had ever been before in her entire life. The sound of Jace's cry would forever be imprinted in her memory and she was trying hard not to cry as she thought about it.

Juliet, though, was fine, thank the heavens. She needed to be fed, changed and wanted alot of attention, but other than that there wasn't anything wrong with her. She was currently with Isabelle though, Clary was to worried to look after her and Isabelle had offered in the first place. She seemed to sense that Clary needed that right now and she was grateful for Jace's sister's caring nature. A pair of scrubs suddenly stopped right in front of her and she looked up in surprise to see Jace's doctor. His face was expressionless and a wave of anxiety coursed through her. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was to tight to force the words through. The doctor noticed and spoke right away.

"Miss. Fray I wanted to inform you that Jace should make a full recovery in good time and he has regained consiousness. He had a punctured lung, so he is on a ventilator, he won't be able to speak but he can hear you if you'd like to see him." Clary nodded her head and followed the doctor to Jace's room, trying to prepare herself along the way.

The first thing she noticed when they entered the room were Jace's golden eyes, open as they stared at her as she came through the door. The second thing was the tube down his throat and her tears burned as she looked at him bandaged and broken on the bed. He noticed and rolled his eyes, before the ghost of a grin crossed his lips and she choked out a sob and ran over to the bed gently kissing his forehead and running her fingers through his thick curls. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing in content and she buried her head in his neck, trying to stem the flow of tears streaming like little rivers from her eyes. His hand came up shakily and he softly stroked her hair.

The door flew open and Isabelle charged threw it, Simon on her heels. Clary straightened at the sound and looked over to see Isabelle looking at her adoptive brother, tears streaming down her face. He rolled his eyes again, and managed to look irritated making both Clary and Isabelle laugh.

"I'm glad your not going to die, Jace" She managed and rushed over to hug him gently. He patted her back and she sniffled leaning into Simon for support. He put his arm around her looking pleased.

"I called Mom and Dad, their going to try to get home by tomorrow. They told me to tell you that they love you and hope you feel better. Also that little son of a bitch Verlac is not going to get away with this. That bruised side and cracked rib that Clary gave him are going to be the least of his worries. We're going to charge him with battery and kidnapping, mark my words he will pay." Isabelle looked furious as she finished her little speech and Clary was glad that she wasn't the one that Isabelle was pissed at. Though she was pretty sure kidnapping wouldn't hold water.

The door opened again and Alec came through, holding Max by the hand as he did. Max was crying and Alec was holding his glasses, Clary suspected it was so they didn't get wet. Clary's heart broke when she saw him and she noticed he was making little sobbing noises as he looked at Jace. Jace softened immediately when he saw Max and he opened his arms for the little boy. Max raced forward and clung to Jace making him wince. Max noticed and loosened his hold on his brother, sobbing and repeating how sorry he was and that all of this was his fault. Jace shook his head at that and he ran his hand affectionately through his little brother's hair. Alec nodded at Jace and gave a small hey. He looked uncomfortable and Clary knew how he felt, it wasn't easy seeing Jace like this. A nurse came in and told them only one person could stay. No one dared try to take the spot from Clary and they left Max hugging Clary before he went. Juliet was with Clary and Jace as soon as everyone left Jace motioned for Clary to join him on the bed.

She lay down next to him hesitantly, everytime she moved she was afraid she might hurt him, and rested Juliet between them. Within five minutes they were all fast asleep.

_I hope you guys liked it:] I know I don't write long chapters and I'm sorry for that, but I try to make up for it by updating frequently. So, tell me what you think in a review please, I want to make this story as enjoyable as I possibly can! You guys are amazing for sticking with me through the story and I'm glad that you seem to enjoy it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, I always seem to:] _

_Much Love~Psalms:]_


	19. Chapter 19

_Okie dokie here's chapter nineteen people:] And a couple of you pointed out that I put broken and fractured in reference to Jace's broken ribs, I meant to say clean breaks and one fracture, so thnk you for pointing that out for me! And I'm thinking that there will probably be about five more chapters before the story is over, so just thought I'd give ya'll a heads up:] And a huge thnks to Magnus bane's cousin, Elise The Amazing, JaceLover4eva, lj3girls, Fallen Angel211, CoolestxNerd, Lightwood and Fray, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, Anonymous1997, geelynbenefice, Fabulosgal, Mia, hawaiiangrl, Angeles, genguincrazy, and Bookninja15 for all of your wonderful reviews, I never thought I'd get up to one hundred reviews and here we are almost at two hundred reviews, you guys are awesome!_

_Disclaime: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series:[_

Clary woke up to find someone shaking her shoulder, and there was an irritating beeping noise in the background. She groaned and opened her eyes to find a friendly looking nurse gazing down at her with soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry hun, but visiting hours are over and you need to go home now. You can come back tomorrow at eight a.m. though." The thought of leaving Jace here all alone wasn't ideal, but rules were rules, and she didn't want Juliet to wake him when he was trying to sleep. She nodded reluctantly and gingerly got out of bed, smoothed the curls off of Jace's forehead, and gently kissed his lips before she gathered Juliet up in her arms and followed the nurse out of Jace's hospital room.

She called Magnus when she got outside, he should be done with whatever the hell he had been doing, so she was betting that he would be able to drag his lazy ass out into public and pick her up. Everyone else had gone home, not that she blamed them, and she just wanted to go to sleep in her own bed. Those hospital beds are killer on your muscles, especially if your sharing the bed with a full grown seventeen year old male.

To Magnus' credit though he got there in fifteen minutes, which is impressive for New York traffic. She could barely keep her eyes open on the way up the steps to the apartment, Magnus noticed and he sighed and took Juliet from her, gesturing for her to head on to her room. Clary had never appreciated Magnus more than she did right then and she kissed his cheek, which he childishly wiped off, spreading glitter all over his hand. She grinned at him before staggering to her room and passing out on her bed.

She woke up to her alarm clock, and groaning she rolled over and smacked it across the room. It hit the wall hard, and shattered so it finally stopped making that hideous noise. She sat up, the room swinging around her as she did. She looked around deliriously before remembering the night before. The memories from last night came flooding back and a hot tide of anger flooded her making her frazzled brain snap back into focus. Grabbing clean towels and clothes she marched to the bathroom and hurriedly got ready. Clary heard Juliet crying when she was done and she headed to the kitchen to relieve Magnus of his fake baby duties.

Magnus was trying to make a bowl of cereal and Juliet was on top of the refrigerator wailing and wagging her arms and legs. Chairman Meow was laying under the table, his tiny ears pressed against his head, his eyes slit into angry lines. He yowled when he saw Clary and streaked past her and ran to Magnus' room. Magnus looked up from his meal when he heard Chairman Meow and he looked at her with blood shot eyes, and bedraggled hair, but the scariest part was that there wasn't a speck of glitter in sight. Clary had never seen Magnus without glitter.

"Take it Midget, take it before I do things to it that would make murders on death row cringe. I can't take it anymore, I'm going crazy right now, you should have let that hot psychotic Verlac kid destroy her. Trust me he would have been doing you a favor! I'm going to get ready for school now, I'm giving you the option of shutting her up before I do it for you." And with that he left the kitchen not a shred of pep in his step, it was breaking Clary's heart. She had to climb up onto the counter to reach Juliet and she found Jace's key next her. Magnus had been using it and apparently he had abandoned the key as well.

It turns out that Juliet was hungry, so Clary fed her, stuffing a store bought muffin down her throat as she did. Juliet was quiet once she was fed and Magnus came in, not looking much better than when he left, and stared wearily at her and Juliet.

"I don't need a ride to school today Magnus, I'm going to take a cab to the hospital. Jace's parents are going to be there today and I want to know whats going to happen to Sebastian." Magnus nodded her looking relieved and headed out the door, calling over his shoulder that he would get her work for her, and grabbed his keys quickly jogging out of the door.

Clary got to the hospital in record time, tipping the cab driver generously, before heading inside and hurrying to Jace's room. He looked up when the door opened and grinned crookedly at her as she came in.

"Playing hooky Thumbel's? Don't you think that's setting a bad example for Juliet?"

She grinned at him, happy to see that he was off of the ventilator. His voice was scratchy, but it was still the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. "I came to see you. How are you feeling? Are your parents here yet?" She asked him, setting Juliet and the diaper bag down in one of the vacant chairs. She headed over to his bed and sat down on the side of it, reaching out to stroke his cheek once, reassuring herself that he was really alright. He leaned into her hand, smirking at her as he did.

"Did ya really miss me that much?" Jace asked her stroking her curls as he did. "And to answer your questions yes I'm feeling and more importantly looking fine. And my parents should be here any minute, they're on the way here from the airport. You shouldn't have missed school today though, you have a big test!" He tried to look reproachful, but failed when he saw the unbelieveing look on her face.

"You were put in the hospital and yet, you're sitting here worrying about my high school education. You're impossible just shut up and lay down, don't strain yourself stupid." She told him as gently and firmly as she could, before kissing him and using the distraction to gently push him back down.

He rolled his eyes at her, before complying, pulling Clary down with him. She tried not to put any pressure on his wounds, treating him like a fragile piece of glass. She knew he was really hurt when he didn't try to pull her closer. She gazed around the room and noticed that Max had made Jace a get well soon card, she could tell that he had decorated it himself. There was a drawing that looked like Jace and Max on the front of it. She smiled and reached out to grab it, looking at Jace for premission to read it, Jace smiled and nodded when he saw what she was doing and peered down to read it with her.

_Dear Jace, _

_I'm really sorry you got hurt and that I let Juliet get stolen. I hope you feel better soon so you can get back to playing basketball because your not just my brother your my best friend._ _So please feel better soon:] I love you Jace._

_Love, Max_

Clary felt her eyes fill with tears and they softly fell down her face as she read it. Jace's hands were suddenly on her face gently wiping the tears away from her cheeks. He pressed soft kisses on her face and in her hair, before murmuring I love you in her ear. She smiled at him, embarrassed at her tears and kissed him softly, he kissed her back harder pressing her gently to him, his hands cupping her face and hers buried in his thick golden hair. But just when they were really getting into it, someone cleared their throat and they looked over to see Jace's parents staring at them, their faces expressionless.

_Sorry this is just a filler, I have the flu and I feel like crap, but I couldn't leave you hanging I know it would drive me crazy:] So anyway sorry again, and please take into consideration that I'm not really in the best condition right now. _

_Much Love ~Psalms:]_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter twenty is here! Sorry it took me so long to update, I just started to feel better, so I just got back to writing. I always get sick when the weather changes, it drives me insane. So sorry for the delay,and a big thnks to hawaiiangrl, CoolestxNerd, cridge15, Fallen Angel211, Mia, Magnus bane's cousin, GabbiCalabrese, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, JaceLover4eva, Lightwood and Fray,, Bookninja15, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, Anonymous1997, geelynbenefice, penguincrazy, Elise The Amazing, Angelesx2, and RedNights-awaitx2 for your reviews, ya'll are amazing:] _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, as you all already know._

Clary flushed and turned to face Jace's parents, she was positive that her face was so red and flaming, you could fry an egg on her cheeks. Jace just patted her back gently and greeted his parents. Luckily, they were so relieved to see Jace that they didn't comment on Jace and Clary's current predicament, so Mayrse came over and hugged Jace lightly, kissing his cheek and stepping back to sit on a chair. Robert's stance looked uncomfortable, but his eyes were soft and he came over and sat in the chair next to his wife, and reached out to pat Jace on the shoulder. Jace grinned at them and Clary relaxed slightly when his parents gave her small smiles that she gratefully returned.

"So son, it seems like this Verlac boy is going to be in alot of trouble. Your mother is going to make sure that that boy doesn't get away with this. We brought the papers to press charges on him, but we'd like to hear your side of the story before we file them." Robert stated, in his low course voice. Jace nodded and prepared to tell his side of the story.

"Well, Max, Clary and I went to the mall I went to get something with Max while Clary went to by shoes," he seemed to choose his words carefully when it came to his mysterious purchase, it was driving Clary nuts," and Max took Juliet and went next door to look at comics. Apparently Clary promised to by some comics for him and wanted to scope the place out. The next thing I knew, Max ran up to me crying and gave me the note Sebastian wrote," He reached over and grabbed the note off of the stand next to his bed. He handed it to his parents and waited patiently for them to finish reading it before continueing with his story. "I went and got Clary, we dropped Max off at the house and we went back to Clary's apartment. I left Clary at went to the park, Sebastian hit me first and I retaliated, he got ahold of me and jacked me up. He was about to really about to kick my ass, when Thumbel's over there, came out of know where and beat his ass with a big stick. So, I guess Theodore Roosevelt knew what was up. Anyway, we got Juliet back and here we are." Jace finished grabbing Clary's hand and squeezing it lightly while his parents thought about what he said.

"Alright, if thats what you say happened we believe you, you know we do, but, we spoke to Sebastian's lawyer on the way up and he saying that Sebastian says you hit him first. He admits that he took Juliet, probably because he figured you still had the note he wrote in the comic store. Depending on the judge, we may have a hard time proving who acted in self-defense." Mayrse spoke looking upset and re-reading the note that was still in her hands.

The angry silence was broken by the sound of Juliet crying and everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Clary hurried over to tend to Juliet and Robert was looking at Juliet curiously. When Clary was finished changing her Robert stood up and came to stand by Clary. She felt entirely dwarfed by the large man, and though she knew he was a good guy, his status and aura still intimidated her.

"You insert the key in her back when she cries, is that correct?" He asked Clary curiously, she nodded uncertainly and wondered what that had to do with anything.

"And your teacher skills for living teacher assigned them to you,right?" Clary nodded again.

"One time one of the governor's daughters decided that she wanted a baby at the age of fifteen," that stopped Clary dead in her tracks, what kind of fifteen year old wants a baby? "So he gave her a fake baby to care for that was just like this one. His daughter didn't know it but, there was a recording chip in the babies back so he could keep track of how she treated the baby. Maybe if there is one in her back we can use it to see if it recorded the fight between Jace and Sebastian, but it's just a theory." He added at the pleased expression on everyone's faces.

"We can go down to the school right now and ask your teacher whether or not this doll has a recording device in the back. And speaking of school, what are you doing here and not there young lady?" Jace's mother turned on Clary and she blushed and stammered, she hadn't been subjected to parentle guidence that much in the past few years and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry?" It came out sounding like a question and thankfully Mayrse took pity on her and sighed and stood from her chair.

"It doesn't matter now, we'll take you Jace needs his rest and you need to be in school Clary." Jace smirked at her behind his mother's back and she sent him an evil look.

"Thanks, I would love a ride." Clary gathered up Juliet and her stuff, thankful that most of her books were still in her locker.

The ride there was quiet, Clary sat in the back seat of the expensive car with Juliet, while Mayrse drove and Robert sat texting in the passenger seat. When they got to the school and parked, Clary led them to the right classroom. It was lunchtime thankfully and she knew the teacher usually ate in the classroom. Luck was on their side and they entered to classroom and Clary crossed her fingers, hoping that their was a chip in Juliet's back.

The teacher looked up startled and was about to speak, but when he saw the Lightwood's he broke off and jumped to his feet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, how are you? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I do hope that Jace is feeling better." Clary fought the urge to vomit, what a brown nose kiss ass.

"Well, as Jace thankfully will recover. But we have alittle probelm." The teacher looked eagerly at her wanting to please. "Both of them claim that it was self-defense and we don't have any proof, but my husband was wondering whether of not the doll has a recording device in it?" The teacher looked startled at the question.

"Well, yes they do. I didn't want to tell the children, I wanted to see how well they took care of their doll. It helps with grading them on their preformance, I was going to tell them after they gave to dolls back though." He added as an after thought after seeing the look on Clary's face.

"That's wonderful news. Do you think we can get a copy of the tape as proof?" Maryse asked all business.

"Of course, I can some of the recording on tape for you later. Unfortunately, I have another class soon and it takes a little while to transfer it onto a tape. Though, Miss. Fray here can come by after her tutoring lesson and pick it up from my class." He turned his full attention onto Clary. "And given the circumstances, I will give you the things you need for your doll, including daycare for when you have tests. You will have to continue with the tutoring though." Clary was surprised at how thoughtful the teacher was being and she voiced her gratitude. At the end of the day the teacher kept true to his word and Clary left with new diapers and formula, she even got a couple more outfits for Juliet.

She went to Max's school after class and was glad to find him in a better mood. He was his usual cheery self and he even joked about her having to fork over money to pay for some new comics. She smiled and hugged him, and to top it all off thankfully Juliet only cried once, the rest of the time though she was quiet. Max, was showing alot of improvement and Clary was so proud of him. She was coming to love Max like a brother and she loved the time they got to spend together after school. She was always sad when their tutoring sessions ended and she hoped that she would still get to spend time with him after the end of the week. Maybe she could continue to tutor, even after the scheduled lessons were over.

Magnus picked her up and took her back to the hospital after she went back into the school and picked up the tape. They were going to play it for Jace as well and she was looking forward to seeing what was on the tape. Hopefully, they would be able to prove that Sebastian was lying.

_Okie dokie people we may have some proof, compliments of Juliet:] And I know you guys want to know what Jace bought Clary and I promise you will find out what it is in the next chaper. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can so please tell me what you thought whether you loved it or hated it. And I just saw Unstoppable and I highly recommend it! And I'm nervous to see if you approve of where this is going, I aim to please:} Anyway review if you have time please._

_Much Love, ~Psalms:] _


	21. Chapter 21

_Here's chapter 21, peoples I hope you enjoy it:] We're nearing the end of this story so I'm going to try and start wrapping it up soon. I have to say I'm kinda sad it's ending, but there isn't much more to write until it's over, so anyway on with the chapter I hope you enjoy it. And a big thnks to Elise The Amazing, GabbiCalabrese, JaceLover4eva, penguincrazy,Immortal-Huntress333, Anonymous1997, hawaiiangrl, Lightwood and Fray, Bookninja15, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, geelynbenefice, Lassxxxx, paniq-is-me, and cridge15 for reviewing, I'm always grateful for any input I receive! Oh and all of the fluff in this chapter is dedicated to you GabbiCalabrese, I hope your satisfied with the fluffy crap I put in this chapter:} Haha._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, though I'm pretty sure that's obvious from my writing style._

Clary sat on the edge of Jace's hospital bed, Max was sitting next to her, Alec and Isabelle sat in chairs on one side of the bed, their parents on the other side. The Lightwood children had been informed by their parents that they had a recording of what happened between Jace and Sebastian. All of them were eager to hear what was on the tape so they had all gathered in Jace's hospital room to listen. And you could have heard a pin drop when the recording started. Apparently the teacher had listened to the whole thing already and only taped the fight scene for them, it was scratchy at first and you couldn't understand all of what they were saying, but finally the static cleared up and Sebastian's voice resounded through the room.

_"ahh, yes the little...head of yours Clary...after I kick your ass...come see what a real man is like...I'll convince her...any means necessary...she seems like a good time._

Suddenly the words broke off and Sebastian yelled and Jace grunted in pain. It was obvious that Jace was hit first. It wasn't hard to tell the difference between the two boys, their voices were completely different from each other. Jace's voice was smooth and silky while Sebastian's voice was coarse and rough. The fight went on and the sounds of pain that Jace were coming from Jace's mouth, was making all of them cringe. Max hid his face in Clary's shoulder, and she put her arm around him hugging him closer. Jace smiled as she did and she returned it with a small smile of her own, sure that the pain she was feeling was reflected in her eyes. Finally, there was sinister chuckling and Sebastian's voice was audible once again.

_"Say good bye to your doll, Lightwood" _

And then there was a smacking sound and Sebastian groaned in pain. There was white noise for a while then the sound of sirens in the background. After that, the recording ended.

There was silence in the room for a moment, which Max broke, addressing his mother.

"Is that going to be good enough to help Jace?" He inquired, his big dark eyes wide and hopeful as he stared at his mother. She stood dragging her husband with her before she answered her youngest son.

"I don't know Max. It should be though, I'm going to show this tape to Sebastian's parents and lawyer, they're still here and after they hear it we'll go from there." She headed out of the room tape in hand, her husband trailing obediantly after her.

"Izzy, Alec, go take Max and Juliet to the cafeteria and get Max something to eat." Jace demanded, his golden eyes trained on Clary. Isabelle and Max started to protest, but, Alec picked Max and Juliet up and grabbed his sister's elbow and forced them out of the room, the door swinging shut behind them. Jace turned to Clary when the door shut, a predatory hunger in his molten eyes. Clary shivered at his look and he grabbed her by the hand and yanked her over to him, still careful of his ribs.

"Now now, Thumbel's why don't we finish what we started yesterday." Before Clary could say anything, Jace's lips were on hers and she forget how to speak, hell she couldn't even remember her own name. Jace's hands were gripping her hips and her fingers automatically found his hair. She loved the feeling of his thick curls they were so soft and smooth, she had to find out what shampoo he used. He smirked and pulled back letting Clary catch her breath. "I guess we can both agree that I have stunning hair, huh, since you can't seem to stop running your fingers throuh it." He whispered against her neck. "Ass," she breathed pulling his lips back to hers, rather roughly. He groaned against her mouth and she bit his lip, making him growl and press her closer to him, his hands trailing up and down her sides making her shiver uncontrollably. After a few minutes though Clary had to pull back to breathe, she was sitting on top of Jace, under his ribs so she didn't hurt him. He was looking up at her, his eyes dark as he gazed at her trying to control his breathing. They both had grins on their faces and Clary was about to lean down to kiss him again when he held his hands up to stop her.

"I know I'm irresistible, but try to control yourself for a moment so I can give you something." She watched him curiously as he reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out a small velvet box. He held it out to her and she took it hesitantly, freaking out before remembering that this was Jace and she was fifteen, there was no way in hell this was an engagement ring. The revelation made her more confident and she opened the box with only slightly shaky hands.

Inside was the most beautiful sterling silver ring she had ever seen. There were tiny emeralds in the shape of a heart in the center of the band, with tiny white diamonds decorating to rest of the band. She pulled the ring out of the box and noticed there was an inscription on the inside of the ring. Holding it closer to her face she read what it said, _somehow you stole my heart _she looked at Jace with tears in her eyes and he looked part pleased and part embarrassed, she hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him and he stroked her curls.

"This is what I got at the mall, it's a promise ring. I would have given it to you sooner, but I decided to get it inscribed. Do you like it?" He asked a slight smirk gracing his soft lips.

She rolled her eyes and slipped it on her ring finger before kissing him hard, catching him by surprise. He returned the kiss eagerly, his hands creeping under her shirt and up her stomach, sneaking up to the promise land. Before he made it to second base though footsteps sounded outside of the door and they sprang apart, Clary frantically fixing her shirt and smoothing her hair.

Thankfully they were both presentable when the door swung open and the rest of the Lightwoods came though Isabelle drinking a bottle of water. She was in the middle of taking a swig when she caught sight of the ring on Clary's hand and she choked on her water spraying it all over Alec, making him yelp in protest. Her parents followed her gaze and saw the ring as well, both of theirs faces paled and their eyes widened comically.

Jace started cracking up, holding his ribs, and Clary followed suit, everyone was staring still and finally Jace was able to tell them that it was only a promise ring. Everyone relaxed immediately and Max was looking at everyone with a quizzical look on his small face. Alec bent down and whispered in Max's ear making him smile and chuckle as well. When everyone was composed again Clary asked how it went and Mayrse smiled filling Clary with hope.

"Once they listened to the tape Sebastian confessed and we agreed not to take this to court as long as Sebastian wrote an apology note to Jace, Clary and Max. We also will have a restraining order against him and he won't be able to come within fifty feet of you, Jace. His mother pulled him from his basketball team and his parents are making him take anger management classes. Apparently Sebastian has had a bit of a rough past and they are going to really crack down on him for this."

Jace nodded satisfied, Clary felt like it wasn't enough but she was still grateful that Sebastian wouldn't be able to ever lay a hand on Jace again. Everyone else was mollified and Robert went out and got a pizza and they all celebrated in Jace's hospital room, Clary smiling everytime she looked at the ring on her finger.

_Well it wasn't an engagement ring but, I hope you guys approve anyway:] And the fluffy stuff in this chapter was crap I know, the saying your your own worst enemy definitely applies to my relationship with fluff. I always fill like the warm mushy stuff I write is crap but thats just the way I am. So wether you loved it of hated it, tell me what you thought in a review please! 'Til next time people._

_Much Love, ~Psalms:]_


	22. Epilogue

_Let me just start out by saying that I know that I should be shot. I've been super busy lately and I'm truely apalled at how long its taken me to finally post this chapter:/ I hope you guys will forgive me and I've decided that this will be the last chapter. I know I said there would be more chapters but we're going to have a random german kid living with us for a month and I just don't have the time to write:[ I hope ya'll can forgive me. A big thnks to penguincrazy, Magnus bane's cousin, JaceLover4eva, hawaiiangrl, GabbiCalabrese, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, Lassxxxx, geelynbenefice, Bookninja15, CoolestxNerd, Fallen Angel211, Elise The Amazing, WoopWoop, Lightwood and Fray, Anonymous1997, Jace'sclarywithbrownhair, Paniq-is-me for your kind reviews they always mean alot to me. So on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I definitely don't have any claim over anything that has to do with the Mortal Instruments universe._

It was two weeks before Jace was let out of the hospital and Clary was just glad that he was going to be okay. His wounds were healing and all of his bruises had faded away with the passing days. They had given Juliet back to the teacher and despite how annoying the doll was, Clary was surprised to find that she sort of missed the doll. Magnus and Jace on the other hand were glad it was gone and Magnus was contemplating throwing a party now that the "damn infernal creature" was gone. Even Chairman Meow seemed happier and was prancing around purring lately.

True to form, Sebastian was no bothering them and they hadn't seen him since his mother drug him into Jace's hospital room to apologise. It was painfully awkward and Jace being Jace decided to add tension to the situation and was smirking at Sebastian the entire time. Clary had a feeling that Sebastian would have tried to throttle Jace if his mother wasn't in the room with them. Clary had intended on reprimanding Jace for his behavior, but before she could start chewing him out, he used his unfair powers of sedution on her and instead of her yelling at Jace she made out with him for half an hour.

Despite the fact that the project was over Clary was still tutoring Max after school and as promised she took him to Forbidden Plant when he got an A on his math quiz. Magnus and Alec had gone public recently and Maryse almost had a heart attack when Alec jumped Magnus in the middle of the hospital cafeteria. Clary swore she could still hear Isabelle cracking up at her her mother who fell into her husband, both of them wide eyed. Thankfully, after the shock wore off, they were very respecting of their sons sexuality and Clary hoped that everything went smoothly at their school as well.

Since Jace had been confined to a bed due to his injuries, they spent most of their free time getting to know eachother. Jace even opened up to her and told her his gruesome past, from his dad and mom being murdered, going from abusive foster home to foster home, and finally his time with the Lightwood family. Clary now knew Jace better than she knew herself and it was vice versa. She had fallen so far in love with him that it scared her sometimes, but she knew that she wouldn't trade her relationship with Jace for anything in the world.

Jace didn't get the chance to watch the videos in class, but Clary did and it was some funny shit. She did get to bring her and Jace's videos home and everyone had gathered around to watch them, awwing at Jace's proposal causing a light pink blush to cover his cheeks, making Clary cuddle up and kiss him chastly on the lips.

All in all the whole class expirence and Clary finding Jace had been the best thing that ever happened to her and she was looking forward to the rest of her time with Jace and the Lightwoods, thankful that she finally found somewhere she belonged completely.

_I know crappy ending, but I'm lucky I found time to put this on the site. My mom has been going nuts making us clean for the german kids arrival and I have been keeping up with the NCAA tournament. I keep nailing the out come of the games so I'm like psychic and shit now:] Anyway, thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this story and i hope you guy's find the time to tell me how you felt one last time:]_

_Much Love, ~Psalms:]_


End file.
